The Legend Of Three Worlds
by FireBreatherr
Summary: Three Strange Men. Eight Mighty Pirates. One Princess. One Hero. Three Stories Combined To One.  Legend Of Zelda, Inkheart, Pirates Of The Caribbean! Soon Theres Going To Be A New Meaning Of Adventure! Summary Sucks, Buts Its The Story That Counts ,Right?
1. First Appearance

_**So, to my surprise, I came up with the idea to conjoin the three stories/movies into one while I was sitting outside in the freezing, cold weather after my SOSE teacher sent me out for no reason.**_

_**I'm not sure how I'm going to do this, but maybe we could avoid the important things for now?**_

_**Hope you enjoy!Disclaimer- I own no one. Either they belong to Cornelia Funke, Nintendo, or Gore Verbinski. (Author, company, director)**_

The strangers elaborate carriage raced through the town square, the pure black horses eyeing the road as they're rear ends were whipped more then necessary. The man that sat on the seat, holding the horses reins, was tall and skinny, and to my surprise, had a silver nose, placed where a real human nose should be.

He looked a bit like the ducks that swam in the river outside the castle grounds.

They thundered down the roads, and stopped outside the castle gates. The man with the silver nose argued with the guards at the gate, and soon one of them came running up to the castle.

Father was not here. He trusted me to rule the kingdom for a week while he went on a short voyage to another unknown land to be discovered and named by he himself.

I walked down the battle towers stair way, and ran down all the corridors, until I collided into the guard who had been sent to fetch me.

"You're Highness! I am so sorry, please forgive me. I was sent to come and get you, there are some strangers here to see you. They come from a far off land, but wont tell us where it is." He explained hurriedly.

"Thank you," I said, nodding and marching off again, towards the doors that lead to the field, where the horses were trained and the soldiers practised their swordsmanship.

Two soldiers ran down the stairs and escorted me to the draw bridge, which was down, but barred closed by the massive gates.

"Your Grace, this strange man would like to have a talk with you. He says its important." was all the guard said, before opening the gates. The two guards concluded forward, but I signalled for them to fall behind.

The silver nosed man jumped lithely down from his seat, and approached me. He wore a black suit with silver patterns running through it, and I couldn't help but notice how shiny his nose was, as if it was polished every hour of the day.

"Your Majesty," he announced, bowing lowly, and I thought I sensed a hint of mockery.

"Good evening, stranger." I answered bluntly. Already I disliked this strange man.

He laughed, and he even _sounded _like a duck.

"Call me Piper. I come from a far off land. And so do my companions." He smiled, and went to the door of the black carriage.

His hand leant on the golden door handle, and it swung open easily. Two legs swung out, the black boots nearly as shiny as the Pipers nose.

The man who descended from the carriage was just as well dressed as the Piper, but his face was slightly black and greasy, and he wore gloves on his hands as if to protect them.

The second man was not.

His hair was a sandy colour, and his clothes were far from elaborate.

He wore a long grey coat, with a black woollen jumper underneath. His shoes were not nearly as fine as the gloved man, but there was something about him that instantly made him far more eye-catching then the rich clothes worn by the other men.

It was as if sparks were jumping from his hair and shoulders.

He looked sad, and the way his eyes roamed over the gloved man showed me he wanted to kill him.

"Princess, this is Sootbird, our finest Fire-Dancer in all of Ombra!" Announced the Piper. The other man, the man with the sparks, glared at Sootbird and Piper, and he bared his teeth in anger.

"Your Highness," said Sootbird, taking my hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Hello, Sootbird." I smiled kindly and looked at the other man."And who may you be?" I questioned, taking a step forward. He eyed me suspiciously, then smirked.

"My names Dustfinger," he said in a beautiful voice, unlike the quack of the Piper or the maliciousness of Sootbird.

Dustfinger? That was the most strangest name I had ever heard of in my life, and where was this Ombra place found? And why had I never heard of it?

"Im Zelda," I smiled again, putting out my hand, and he shook it twice. I couldn't help but notice how warm his hands were. The two other men looked at us with jealousy, and then the question hit me. Hard.

Why were they here?

"Princess, you must be wondering why we have arrived with such short notice," Sootbird declared, as if he had read my mind, walking between me and Dustfinger.

"Actually, there was no notice at all," I said sarcastically, and he laughed an annoyed laugh, but carried on.

"Well, we come from a far off land, somewhere across the universe and beyond, and my King has sent me, _us_, here, to consult a little agreement with you."

I felt my throat tighten. I was not supposed to make any agreements without my fathers knowing, and there would be no way I could send a letter to him about it, as he was somewhere out in the middle of the ocean!

"Sootbird, I will not be able to consult this agreement at this time, as my father is not here, and I am not to make any deals of the sort until he has returned. Im sorry. Maybe some other time?"

Sootbird did not look happy about this, and I heard the Piper growl slightly behind me."Oh, what a shame. When will your father be returning from wherever he is?" He asked, annoyed.

"In a weeks time." I replied, glaring at the man. I hated him already. There was an evil aura around him, and I wanted to take a step back and be out of it.

"Princess, it took us a week to get here! Please, be kind enough to accommodate us in your huge castle, I'm sure there's more then enough space for three extra people?" He said in a fake friendly tone.

"You speak too bold, Sootbird." I said quietly, and he smiled down at me evilly. "I think," I raised my voice, for all three of them to hear, including the guards beyond, "That if you were wise, you would treat me with respect, the way a Princess should be treated. Sarcasm and rudeness will only earn you a one-way ticket to the gallows. Fail to show kindness, and perhaps my guards would be happy to show you the way out?" I said, smirking slightly, staring Piper and Sootbird each in the eye.

Spoilt Princess.

Thats what they were thinking. Young, useless, dumb, spoilt little Princess! that's what they all say. They all deny my power, and soon I'll show them that I am not the seventeen-year-old girl they thought I was.

I looked over at Dustfinger, and he was staring at me, happily. Yes, he disliked these people, I could see it.

Sootbird was left silent for a long time."Well, since you have travelled so far, I suppose you can take refuge in my castle. Hyrule is more then happy to have you here, and hopefully Ombra and Hyrule will meet as one, no matter how far you state to be." I continued.

"T-thank you, Zelda," Piper spat out quickly before Sootbird could react.

"I don't think I ever gave you the privilege of calling me by that. Your Highness would be fine," no matter how much I hated it, I added.

Both eyed me as I turned, fetching two guards to take Sootbird and Piper to their rooms. I also got another guard to take the horses and carriage to the stables, and to take out their bags, as I lead Dustfinger out to show him to his room myself.

"You don't like them, don't you?" He asked me as soon as we were out of ear shot, in the castle.I smiled.

"Its not that I don't like them, they're just arrogant…" I explained. He eyed me before letting it pass, and suddenly a little brown head with horns popped out of his ruck-sack.

I screamed and jumped back, and Dustfinger stopped in his tracks, smiling and looking at all the old paintings on the wall as if nothing had happened.

"His name is Gwin, and I know he looks charming, but you know what they say about books and covers." He whispered beautifully.

By now the furry little creature had fully descended from the bag, and was sitting normally on his shoulder. His little black eyes peering around the castle. His two little black horns were more impressive then the Pipers nose.

"What is it?"

"He's a marten. You have never seen one, Im guessing, as your world is full of magical creatures and dark beasts and such? Not very many normal animals." he explained, and was correct. The marten seemed to get bored, and crawled back into the ruck-sack.

We finally stopped outside of his door, only two corridors away from mine, and much larger then the rooms I sent Sootbird and the Piper to.

"Here you go, make yourself at home. If you need anything, I'll be two corridors away, the room with the ridiculously large door. Your free to roam the castle as you wish, and to leave and explore Hyrule, but remember, the draw bridge comes up and hour before midnight." I explained, and he nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, your highness,"

"Call me Zelda," I demanded, reminding him what I said back down at the carriage. He nodded.

Just before I walked off, he called me, by Zelda. I turned on my heel, sending the rim of my dress twirling, and looked at him.

"Why didn't you want the others to call you Zelda?" he questioned, smirking again.

"I only let the people who I trust call me by that," I murmured, slightly ashamed that I had even trusted him before I knew him.

I turned again, and for the second time, my name was called, and I spun round. Again.

"How can you trust me when you don't know me? I'm a coward." He looked down, avoiding my eyes.

"You are not a coward to me," I answered before I even knew what I was saying. He smiled. "Your far more better then the other two, I can tell you that!"

"You lie," he whispered. I shook my head and walked off again.

Then, to my annoyance, he called me once more.

"Yes, Dustfinger?" I asked, laughing slightly at this routine.

"Don't agree," was all he said before he slipped through the door, leaving me there, confused.

I shook it off, went to my quarters, and just in case those last words were important, I wrote them on a piece of parchment, and kept in on my desk.

_**I have to admit, I'm not too impressed with this chapter, but I promise I'll throw in words that will blow your mind! Review.**_

P.S,

_**Anyone notice the line I used from the Movie Inkheart, when Dustfinger describes Gwin to Meggie? Thought I'd add a bit of familiartiy.**_

_**I'll be trying to add little clues like that throughout my story, give you a little challenge.**_


	2. Dinner with Fire

_**So, second chapter before bed? I think so! Here you go, as promised.**_

_**Disclaimer- Don't own anyone, do I have to repeat myself every time?**_

Two guards had been sent around to inform the newest visitors that a feast will be held just after sunset, in appreciation to our knew guests for being so kind to stay in this humble castle.

Dustfinger pondered on if he should go or not. He hated big gatherings like this, and no doubt Sootbird and the Piper with be there, drowning the Princess in false stories of our world.

But I thought it would be best to go, and just as I had made my decision, there was another knock on my door. I walked over and opened it.

Zelda stood in the open hallway, smiling, as beautiful as ever, holding a bundle of cotton in her arms. Her smile reminded me so much of Roxanne's, and I longed to be back in the small cottage surrounded my farm and geese that chased Farid away whenever he tried to visit me.

"Hello, Dustfinger," She chirped happily, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Sunshine," I replied, and was instantly shocked. Had I just called her that? I started to apologise, but she held up a hand, smiling even more.

"A nickname already? Goddesses, never thought I would ever be given a name other then 'Your Highness' and such." She laughed, and invited herself into my room.

When the guards had come earlier today, they also handed me my bag of items which was in the carriage. I was just going through them before Zelda had arrived.

My green and blue bottles were strewn across my bed, bags of Fire-elf wax were sorted into rows on my little bed-side table. A drawing of Roxanne hung on the wall, and many more were still rolled up like scrolls, strewn across the floor, containing paintings of friends from back home, so I wasn't so lonely.

Zelda stood, examining all my items suspiciously.

"Rum?" she questioned, picking up a green glass bottle, un-corking it and smelling it.

"Yes, it is rum, but believe me, its not to drink." I walked up to her and took the bottle from her hands, corking it again and placing it back on my bed. She looked more relieve to know I wasn't a drunk.

"What ever is it for, may I ask?"

I smirked slightly. "Sootbird isn't the only fire-dancer in this castle."

She stared, wide-eyed at me. "You can tame fire?" she breathed. I nodded.

"Sootbird…Well, lets say, his gases and such are the real entertainment of his shows. He's a cheater, a disgrace to the Motley Folk. He betrayed us all in our time of need." she stared at me, listening.

"Dustfinger, where are you from?" She only questioned.

"Another world, Sunshine." I said bluntly.

"Tell me more!" She said excitedly, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

"My dear, lets save this conversation for a rainy day, shall we? Theres much to explain." I smiled, picking up one of the little bags of wax and placing it in my pocket.

She nodded. "Yes, if you insist. Anyway, here are some clothes and newly made boots. I noticed your clothes weren't as grand as the others and thought you might want a bit of an upgrade in your wardrobe." she smiled, placing the folded clothes on my bed.

"Thank you, Princess," I smiled, and she smiled back.

"I do hope you will be coming this evening. Sootbird said he'll volunteer to do a little show for our company. But I'm sure you'll be more then happy to join him, am I right?" She smiled, and walked to the door, giving me no time to reply. "See you soon, Dustfinger."

She shot a glance to the painting of Roxanne, before closing the door and leaving me alone.

I smiled to myself. _Sunshine!_ I thought. How could I have given the Princess that name? Now I will never be able to stop calling her it!

I laughed, and Gwin hurried up to the paintings on the floor. My smile left my face.

I slowly walked over to the closest one. It was of the Black Prince, and his bear. The pure black man held three knives in his hands, his gleaming white teeth practically shining against his skin. My brother, my childhood friend.

I hung this painting up next to the one of Roxanne.

The next one was a family. Mo, Meggie and Resa. This family was nearly broken. How else had we managed to get here, if Sootbird hadn't nearly killed Mo to read us to all the kingdoms ever mentioned in a book, or anywhere, we wouldn't be here, and I would be with my family.

Meggie looked so mature and beautiful, just like her mum.

I also hung this one up.

The next one made me choke out a laugh.

It was Farid and Brianna, mucking around, looking like they were arguing in the painting. Farid, like my own son, the Fire-dancers apprentice…And Brianna…My beautiful daughter.

I put this painting next to my bed.

The rest were all scenery. Blue fairies flying drowsily through the winter air, water nymphs playing in their ponds, the Wayless Wood, so calm and alarming…The robbers camp, where you could even _see_ some of the robbers doing their duties.

The Strong Man, holding four children on his back, with his little brother, Doria, throwing another in the air. Gecko and Snapper were sitting gloomily under a tree, with two crows on the branches above.

More robbers sat around a fire, singing the songs of the Blue-Jays heroic actions with hundreds of children swarming around the place. Yes, this painting must have been based on the time where the children had been rounded up, trying to escape the clutches of the Piper…The man who I was dragged here with…

Bulbalus really had done a good job at these paintings, even though his painting hand had been chopped off, and he was stuck using his other…

Those were terrible times. I would make sure to tell Zelda all about them, of the world where I came from. Of my friends.

I hung the paintings up around the room, and I felt just a step closer back home. It made my heart sink to know I was away from my world yet again.

There were three scrolls left on the floor. I was just reaching down for the closest one when Gwin started chattering away. I looked over at him, and he was pointing over at the sun, which had nearly set over the mountains.

I had to get ready!

I forgot about the paintings on the floor and yanked the clothes off of my bed.

I examined them quickly. There was a white button-up tunic, with long black trousers and a pair of brown boots. I slipped them all on, and they fit perfectly. I examined myself in the long mirror.

I looked alright, and I quickly grabbed the bag of wax that I had placed in my other pants out of its pocket and tucked it into my new one.

I was just about to walk out the door, but Gwin ran in front of me. He had a black leather belt in his mouth.

"What would I do without you, Gwin?" I muttered, taking it from his mouth and placing it around myself.

He jumped up to the windowsill.

"Oh, alright." I muttered, opening it up. "Be safe, and don't get up to too much mischief. And remember, the bridge comes up an hour before midnight. If you don't come back in time, well, I don't want to know what those monsters will do to you. Be safe. You're my only friend from home" I said, walking out the door. He looked at me with sad eyes, before scurrying out the window pane.

Now was the time to find my way to the Dining Room.

~o~

I didn't get completely lost. After going the wrong way three times in a row, I decided to ask one of the guards, who gave me the directions.

The bad thing was, I was late.

I knocked on the massive oak doors, and the two guards on the inside of the room opened it, looking extremely irritated for having to do so for a second time. I smiled awkwardly and walked in.

To my great surprise, there was only five people seated at the massive table.

The Piper and Snapper sat on the ends, as if they themselves ruled this Kingdom. Zelda sat seated next to a tall, blonde boy who wore a green tunic, and had a smile that showed so much love to Zelda that I knew instantly knew this was her man. On the other side, sat one girl.

I nearly thought she was Brianna. Her hair was just as fiery red as Brianna's, but my daughter was much more beautiful, even though this girl was still stunning.

Zelda turned her head. When she saw me, she smiled broadly and stood from her seat. Everyone then turned their attention to me, but I kept my eyes only for the Princess, who was walking towards me.

"For a minute I thought you weren't going to come!" She exclaimed, taking my arm. We walked forward.

"Of coarse I would come, I'm looking forward to a particular show, you know," I whispered, smirking, and she giggled, as we both cast our glance to Sootbird.

"Link, Malon, I would like to introduce you to Dustfinger, my newest friend. He also comes from this far away land that these two claim to come from." She announced, and I looked down at my feet.

I heard the scraping of chairs and looked up.

"Well hello there, Dustfinger! My name is Malon, I work down at the Lon Lon Ranch. If your ever in need of a hoarse, just come to me! We make the finest milk on campus." The red-haired girl chirped up. I smiled. I liker her. She was bubbly.

"Its nice to meet you, Malon," I smiled, nodding, and she giggled and sat back down.

"Dustfinger," came Zelda's voice again. "This is Link, hes my… er… companion, you could say-"

"You mean your boyfriend?" I cut her off, smirking. Her pointy ears turned red.

"Yes…Yes my boyfriend…"

"Hello, friend of Zelda's" Link put out his hand, he was smiling so proudly. He seemed much more mature for his age. I also liked him.

I took his hand, and smiled. "Hello, Link." we shook twice, before I took my seat next to Malon and Zelda and Link went back to theirs.

There was little conversation.

Piper and Sootbird stared at one another, as if discussing something through their minds, and Zelda and Link cast nervous glances between them.

"So," I began, leaning on my elbows. "Where did you two meet?" I smirked, looking at the two lovers.

They just looked at each other, and burst out laughing. Even Malon was giggling uncontrollably next to me. Piper, Sootbird and myself both glanced at one another and shrugged, looking back to the others.

"My apologies, we have just never been asked that in our whole lives." Zelda giggled, trying to claim back her composure.

"It was certainly unexpected!" Malon chimed in.

"You see here, Dustfinger, Link is the Hero of Time! He was the boy, chosen by the Goddesses at the age of twelve. He's fought a man so much more older and stronger then himself, hes seen the worse. He nearly died, just to save this whole Kingdom, to save _me…_Gosh, theres so much! I wont be able to fit it all in. Perhaps, like you said, we could save this conversation for a rainy day?"

"But of coarse," I said, and Link blushed slightly, looking lovingly at his companion.

Soon after that outburst, there was lots of conversations bought up. We spoke of castles, and of adventures and stories, we named evil beasts, but none of us could remember a thing we said, we were all so happy. Except for Sootbird.

He sat there gloomily, twirling a matchstick in his gloved fingers.

He shot a glance to Piper, and they both rose from their seats.

"This has been a lovely evening, and before we all bid our good-byes, I think the most famous fire-dancer in the world should perform us a little show, don't you think?" The Piper announced, glancing at me, seeing my anger.

"Oh…Yes, of coarse…" Zelda muttered, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and signalled for her to shield her nose and eyes.

I tapped Malon on the shoulder "Don't breath it in," I said, and saw Zelda say the same stuff to Link.

Sootbird stood to the side, up on the platform where, no doubt, the King stood to talk or announce when feasts like these were on.

He splashed some grease on his face to shield it from his untamed flames, and began his show.

Green smoke descended from the flames, making my eyes water. I saw the other three had dropped their hands, and were staring wide eyed at his fake flames. I growled, sick by the thought of him cheating out so many people, and stood from my seat.

The guards were also intoxicated by the show, and didn't notice when I opened the heavy wooded doors, that lead to the back of the castle courtyard, and all the smoke started racing out into the fresh air.

Zelda, Link and Malon all shook their heads, and Sootbird stared at me, furious.

"What have you done?" He screamed, jumping from the platform.

"I'm sick of you cheating!" I yelled back, walking towards him. "Your poisoning our sight, your tricking people! How can you find so much joy in doing something. Remember the children! Remember the broken bodies that laid on the floor, after your men trampled all over them after your show? How could you?" I yelled, and before he could jump at me, he was thrown back by a flying flame of magic.

Zelda stood, not far, her hands raised in front of her.

"Well, well, looks like the Princess also owns the magic of fire!" Sootbird exclaimed, after stumbling up and recovering from his blow.

"Its not fire that I behold. Dare to touch anyone in this castle again, and I swear I will use all my strength to make you suffer!" she threatened. Sootbird wiped the blood from his nose.

"If you insist, your Highness," He muttered, and pushed past Link, headed towards his chambers. Piper followed.

"Well, wasn't that a lovely performance?" Link muttered, picking up the sack of powder that Sootbird had left on the platform.

"Yes," I muttered. "marvellous."

Zelda still looked shocked.

_**Argh, what is wrong with me? When Im writing it, it seems so perfect, but then when I re-read it, its terrible! Just sounds like another old story…**_

_**Anyway, 'Why don't we save this conversation for a rainy day?' is a quote I stole from another author on FanFiction.**_

_**Purplefirestarter, please, read her story, Its Yours To Keep, its one of the best I have read! I love it so much!**_

_**Thanks, review!**_

_**Ps- Can someone please give me another idea for a nick-name that Dustfinger gives Zelda? 'Sunshine' sounds too common, but I cant think.**_

_**Anything that means beautiful or happy. Something like that! Thankyou !**_


	3. Little Angel

_**So…I am extremely heartbroken to see that I have what…ONE REVIEW!**_

_**What, should I just give up? Gosh, I thought this was a fantastic idea of a story.**_

_**Well, may as well carry on. Heres chapter three.**_

I never looked Sootbird in the eye since that night.

Link had been there to comfort me, which made me feel a whole load better, "You did what was right, Zelda. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't stop him from touching Dustfinger? Sometimes the pain you've caused for others is the right path to take…" He had explained, while stroking my hair while we sat outside, leaning against the massive water fountain. I never, _ever _used my powers on a guest in our palace before, and if word was spread I would be in great trouble.

Dustfinger never left his room.

The only time he ever came out was to get a small snack, or bathe…he never left the castle.

I left him alone. Sootbird and the Piper were always roaming the castle, examining all our treasures and looking at them greedily. I often spied on them to make sure they didn't take anything, or ordered a guard to follow them around.

I decided I would talk to Dustfinger. Its been nearly three days, and Father will be home in four. He will be very annoyed if our guests were not happy with where they were.

I walked briskly down the halls, passing my own room. My plane white dress rustled at my feet, and my dark blonde hair was pinned back, with loose curls bouncing around my face.

I finally reached his door, and hesitated slightly. I straightened my little tiara, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

To my surprise, the door instantly swung open. I think I knocked a bit too hard.

I caught it before it hit the wall. Dustfinger wasn't in the room. I sighed and walked in.

There was no sign of him.

The room was so dark. Maybe he left early in the morning, and forgot to open the curtains? I walked over to the window, and pushed the silk aside. I opened the window to let some fresh air in.

When I turned back around, I nearly thought I had walked into another world.

Paintings of strangers hung against the wall. Trees that looked like they reached the moon, blue fairies, children and men surrounding a fire.

A woman with long, silk black hair. Two teens fighting. A family…A man and a bear. Were these people Dustfinger's friends? Are these the people he had left behind?

The detail was amazing. Every single line and curve looked so real, that I had to put out my hand and stroke the fine parchment.

I turned quickly. I heard hooves hitting against the grounds outside his window. I ran over to see who was there, knocking over a little pouch in my hast…But there was no horse. There was no one there.

I took a step back. Was I hearing things? I shrugged it off, and turned to leave the room. But then I remembered the pouch that had fallen, and re-opened the door to go fetch it and put it back where it belongs.

But I couldn't find it! Where had it landed? Had I even dropped one in the first place?…Maybe I really was seeing things…

Something caught my eye, under the mirror.

"Aha! I found you!" I whispered, falling to the ground and reaching under the mirror for it.

But my hand came in contact with another item. Not the brown leather I was reaching for, but soft parchment. I frowned and pulled it out.

It was a painting, rolled up like a scroll. I stood up and placed it back on his bed, then bent down to grab the pouch.

Once I finally retrieved the pouch, I placed it with all the others, and headed back to the door.

But my curiosity won me over. I growled at myself and walked back towards the large bed, picking up the scroll and un-ravelling it.

The painting was of a little child angel, who danced upon the white fluffy clouds in the sky. Her hair was curly, and darker then Dustfinger's. She wore a little white nighty, and two wings sprouted from her back.

She was looking happily down at the sight below her. All the people from the paintings that hung round the walls of Dustfinger's room were there. Many more people were all looking up happily at the little girl, and a castle was in sight in the background.

What caught my eye the most, was the figure who sat up on a lonely little cliff, staring up at the angel with tears running down his face. He had three long scars around his right eye. His hand was out, reaching for the child with such longing that a lump began to rise in Zeldas throat.

That man was Dustfinger.

"Her name was Rosanna…" Came a sad voice from behind.

I jumped, nearly dropping the painting, and spun around. Dustfinger was standing right behind me, his face sad with anguish."She's my youngest daughter. There was a terrible disease that was going around through the winter…She got that disease. She didn't make it through…" A tear leaked from his eye, running down his cheek.

I couldn't say anything.

"The worst thing was…I wasn't there to say goodbye…" He closed his eyes as more tears sprung out, and he clenched his teeth, letting his hair fall into his face.

My eyes started to prickle with tears, and soon I was quietly letting them fall.

The sight of Dustfinger in this much pain made me sick. I placed the beautiful painting down on the bed again, and wrapped my arms around Dustfinger's waist. He did the same, and soon he was sobbing into my shoulder. I hummed and stroked his hair, patting his back in some hope of comfort, and he soon wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath and pulling his hair from his face.

"I'm sorry. This is the first time I have actually ever talked about her." he whispered, releasing me and looking down at me with sad, red eyes.

"Don't be!" I whispered back. He nodded and let one more tear roll down his cheek before he took the painting in his hand and hung it on one of his bed posts, where he could always see it during the night when bad dreams threatened him with the horror of his past.

"Obviously I tried everything I could." he said, stroking the little round face of his angel. "But nothing could get me back." he finished.

"Dustfinger…I know its not a rainy day…But can you please tell me where you came from? Of what's happened to you?" I whispered softly. He smiled softly and grabbed my hand, leading me down all the halls and out the door, to the courtyard and out to the fountain where I always go to relax.

He sat us down on the edge, releasing my hand from his warm ones, and taking a deep breath.

"Zelda…I'm not the ordinary person you think I am…" He started, and I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm…" he stopped, trying to think of the right words to say. "I'm a character from a book."

I felt my jaw drop and stared at him in bewilderment.

_**Ahh, any familiarity? Please do review, it would literally make my night/day!**_

_**Oh, and if your reading this RIGHT NOW keep in mind that I'm adding another chapter in an hour or so? Cool. **_


	4. First Chapter

_**Okay, so I guess I lied when I said I'd have the next chapter up in another hour…Sorry ):**_

_**Oh by the way, who likes the song 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele?**_

_**It's the perfect song to describe how Im feeling at this moment…**_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anyone, GOSH!**_

"It all happened thirteen years ago. It was just an ordinary day, I was walking through the woods, the Wayless Woods, headed home to visit my wife, Roxanne and my two daughters. I had been gone for a few days, exploring the mountains and such, even though I never liked them." he started, and I soon realised that my mouth was still hanging wide open. I quickly snapped it shut, as he continued.

"I'd finally made my way out, the house in sight, when suddenly, everything vanished. One moment I was staring happily at my house…then all went black, and I soon found myself in the large room of a rich house.

"Marvellous lounges were placed evenly around, and a big black box with moving pictures and sound was in the corner. For a tiny second, a beautiful woman was seated, staring at me in confusment, and then she also vanished!" Dustfinger closed his eyes, remembering.

"But, I was not the only one who had appeared. My enemies, Capricorn and his knife-wielding side-kick were looking around in awe with frightened faces-""What world were you from?" I cut him off, and he looked down at me, smiling.

"Inkworld." He said simply. "Now, will you please save the questions for later? Or do I have to sew your mouth together until I'm done?" He smirked, and I licked my lips and apologised. He laughed, and carried on.

"There were two other strangers in the large room. A tall man, and a little girl. Mortimer and Meggie. Soon Capricorn had enough of this weirdness and withdrew his sword, threatening the girl while Basta held him back.

"I couldn't handle it. She was far too young. Three, I think?" He looked down at my shocked face.

"I made a burning trail of fire shoot from my palms, burning the enemies and stopping them from touching the girl. They soon retreated, and left me to defend for myself."

"How did you get there?" I whispered, looking down. I wasn't supposed to talk.

"Mortimer…Silvertongue…The Bluejay…The Bookbinder…Mo… He was all the same man. He had so many names that it was hard to remember what to call him." He laughed at the memory that had formed in his mind, but his smile was soon wiped from his face.

"If Silvertongue read any book aloud, the characters or items that was being spoken by his tongue would be plucked from their story, and bought into his world, and as a replacement, something from his world must go into the book.

"He read me out. He read all three of us out with no intention at all of doing so. He didn't know. And in return, his wife and two other items…Went in."

I took all this in. How much other magic existed outside of this world, magic other then the power of the Triforce? So many wonders! And he had only just started his story!

"I had been in their world for nine years until I finally tracked Silvertongue down…Nine years of being alone, wondering where I was, how I was to get back…Wondering if my family was still alive, or my friends…Wondering where Capricorn and Basta had taken refuge.

"But I found them. And, soon I discovered I needed the book to get back home. But Mo would not read aloud. And if he could, it would to be to get his wife back."

He stood up, and I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing? What happened next?" I questioned, springing up from my seat and grabbing onto his arm, pulling him back.

"Zelda, this story is far too long to tell in one day. Please, lets take it one chapter at a time?" he smirked at my disappointed face, but I let him go. Maybe he was right. It would be better to hear different adventures on different days.

"Fine," I muttered, releasing his arm. He smiled down at me and walked back into the castle, leaving me standing there in the hot summer air.

I sighed and made my way back to the castle as well. But I spun around to the sound of approaching hooves.

"Zelda!" Came Links voice, and my mood instantly raised ten fold. Just seeing his long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes made my heart thump harder.

"Link!" I said, rushing up to his horse, Epona. He jumped lithely down and embraced me, planting a soft kiss upon my head and holding me for a little longer.

"I missed you," he whispered, and I smiled against his green tunic.

"Its been three days…" I whispered back.

"Three days too long!" He exclaimed, taking my hand. "I have news, but its not too good…" he looked at me wearily. My good mood seemed to drop.

"Um…There is a mysterious ship out in the ocean, not far from the bay. It had ruined black sails and looks like its been through a lot of battles. The ocean dock guards cant figure out what boat it may be, and are still to frightened to paddle out and confront it…I would do it myself, but I do not have a boat or ship…"

"Invaders, do you think?" I looked up at him, worried, but he smiled down at me.

"Do not worry so much, invaders would surely be smart enough to bring more then one set of crew. I just want to know what their doing here. Perhaps they come from far off land? Who knows! But I still recommend we check things out before they decide to come ashore."

I nodded. "Yes…Of coarse…Tell the guards to get the Red Lion on the shore, I will collect some crew, we will set out and see who these strangers are."

Link looked a tad disappointed. "Yes, Zelda." He muttered, turning and walking back to Epona.

What was wrong?

"Link!" I yelled, running up to him and grasping his shoulders. He turned at looked at me, confused. "Would the Lion be able to be crewed with only four people?"

"Well, as long as we stay near the bay, it should be fine…Why?" He raised a golden eyebrow, causing it to hid behind his bangs of golden hair.

"You, Malon, Dustfinger and I would be enough?" I questioned. He nodded, smiling, which made me smile.

"I'll ride down to the Lon Lon Ranch, you get Dustfinger. On my way I'll inform the guards to get the Lion ready, we'll meet there in an hour?" He seemed to have it all ready in his mind. I nodded and his smile brightened, as he bent down and planted a small kiss on my lips, before saddling Epona and racing off towards the bridge.

I smiled and ran back into the castle, racing up the stairs and corridors, heading to Dustfingers room.

I stopped outside his door, raising my fist, but held it there…There were voices coming from inside.

"You are getting too close to her!" Yelled a strange voice. The Piper. His quacking voice put my teeth on edge.

"Me getting close to the Princess has nothing to do with your stupid little plan!" Dustfingers voice came. Plan?

"Nothing to do with the plan? It had nearly everything to do with the plan!" Screeched Piper.

There was a loud thump, and I could hair the grunting of men. I could hear the cursing, and then the scream of the Piper.

"He burnt me!" He wailed, now sounding like a crazy horse.

"Then maybe you should learn to control your anger!" Dustfinger yelled back.

The Piper was about to say something else, but was cut off by a calm, ice-cold voice.

"Now, now, my friends. We mustn't fight over silly little things like this! We cannot hold a grudge for the past nor expect tragedy in the future, so I'd suggest you hold your tongues." Sootbird.

I heard Dustfinger laugh a mocking laugh.

"Cannot hold a grudge on the past? What are you trying to do, convince me that all your evil, your murders and schemes are to all be forgotten? They will _never _be forgotten! You are nearly on the same level of evilness as the Adderhead himself!" Dustfinger roared.

"Shut up, Dustfinger! Just because you came back from the dead _twice_ does not mean you are incapable of going back there again!" Sootbird sneered.

"Anyway, if we want this to work, I suggest you stop being to friendly with the Princess, or we'll be telling her little green-clad friend some lies about you!" What was going on? I thought madly in my head.

"We head off tomorrow, sunrise. Have a horse ready, some food and water, I've hidden him far into the forest, where no one but us can find him. We'll be bringing the Princess some little gifts in hope to gain her trust." the door handle started turning.

My heart missed a beat, and I quickly jumped backwards, turning and hiding behind one of the tall stone pillars, just before the two men made their way out the door, leaving Dustfinger behind.

This was bad.

What were they planning? And why was Dustfinger alongside with them, no matter how much he didn't want to be? And where were they going tomorrow, and what was hidden in those woods?

So many questions.

Once I was sure that the two men were many corridors away, I moved from my hiding place and walked up to the door again. All was silent in the room, and I forgot about knocking, and barged straight into the room.

The door opened much more easily then I thought, and the pressure I put on it to open it up was not needed, and instead I went flying forward, and landed on the hard ground with a thud.

"I gotta fix that damn door!" I cursed under my breath, stumbling up onto my feet and brushing off my dress.

I looked up, and Dustfinger was standing right in front of me, smiling slightly. He had a slight bruise along his cheekbone, and looked grim.

"Ah, Sunshine! You always know how to make an entrance," He smirked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Its not me, its that accursed door!" I muttered, staring at the plain white door.

"That's the second time its happened, Zelda…" He muttered, trying not to laugh.

"Well the first time I-… Wait a minute, how do you know about the first time?" I raised my eyebrow, he wasn't there the first time.

He only shrugged and laughed. "I'm good at that sort of stuff."

I didn't question further.

"Ever been on a ship before?" I bought up the knew subject. He turned to me and shook his head.

"That's one of the many things I have never done in my life. Why?"

"Good. A strange ship has been spotted outside the bay, its been there for a while now, and we're getting suspicious. Link, you, Malon and I are going down to investigate, but I think I'll bring a few guards, just in case…You want to come?" I explained.

He seemed to hesitate. Oh, that's right, they don't want him spending time with me. He looked around, rolled his eyes and nodded, smiling a brilliant row of white teeth.

"Fantastic," I whispered. "Meet me in the courtyard in half and hour, we'll be making our way down to the docks to board the ship and so on. It wont take long."

He nodded, I smiled, and I left his quarters to go and get ready.

_**Okay, so you know the King of Red Lions? The boat from Wind Waker?**_

_**Lets all just pretend it's a big ship with sales and docks and cannons and such…Like the ships from Pirates of the Caribbean? Awesome!**_

_**Please review (:**_

_**P.s please tell me if there are any major mistakes? I didn't have the time to re-read it cos I had to go to bed :/**_


	5. Captain Jack Sparrow

_**Okay, chapter five is here!**_

_**Oh, and trying to get the guy you really like to go out with another girl normal? Ergh, I hate being female!**_

_**Disclaimer- Im not even going to bother!**_

The four of us all rode down to the docks on horseback, with four guards following behind.

"No Zelda, don't bring the guards! This could be a little adventure for us four friends! If anything bad happens, I got the Master Sword, my bow and arrows, and you have your magic, Dustfinger can use his _fire_ and Malon bought herself a knife. Its not like we'll need all this anyway! Nothing will happen! And if something does, we'll just raise the flag and the guards can paddle down to help us, trust me…" Link had complained, and by the look he gave me, I had to agree. Nothing would happen, right?

As soon as the tide was high enough, we boarded the ship. Link took the helm with surprising skill, while the rest of us tied the ropes and set the sails.

It felt good to be out of my long dresses for once. I was wearing black, tight pants with my brown boots that nearly reached my knee. I had a white puffy button up shirt, with a belt and a small sword hanging down my hip. The only reason I had an outfit like this was because I was meant to go on the sailing trip with father, but instead was ordered to stay home.

Malon also wore an outfit like mine, except her pants were cut off at the knees, and her shirt was more girly.

Link and Dustfinger seemed to be wearing the same thing. White, puffy shirts, but Link wore brown pants while Dustfinger wore black. Both had the same sort of boots, but the massive sword that hung down from Links back made him look much more frightful.

Link did not wear his green hat, and it was good to see him with his beautiful long blonde hair blowing around in the wind around his face.

I stared at him after I boarded the ship, examining his muscular form and watching as he smiled slightly when he took the helm in his hands, caressing the smooth wood. He turned his head suddenly and caught me admiring him. He smiled and waved and I blushed bright red, waving back.

Just before the wooden plank was removed from the dock and boat, a furry little creature darted across, making the guards jump. It ran up to the back of the ship, we're Dustfinger stood, staring out at the waves, and climbed up his leg. He then raced up his arm and rested on his shoulder. Dustfinger did not move at all. He just looked down at the marten and smiled.

"Ah, Gwin, I thought you would have stayed behind!" He muttered, loud enough for us all to hear. Malon squealed and walked over, patting the horned-creature.

"What on earth is this wonderful little creature? I have never seen anything like it! Its adorable!" She said.

"Hes ma marten, he comes from…A far off land." Dustfinger explained, shooting a glance at me and smirking. I smiled, turning my head and walked over to where Link stood.

He smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Finally, and little adventure when Ganondorf _isn't _involved! Never thought the day would come!" He whispered, resting his cheek on my hair, which was tied in a high pony-tale.

"Yes, but only if it weren't just to go investigate a ship. If only we could sail around ourselves! Or anything, without the evil spirits and Ganon and everything else…" I smiled against his white shirt.

He pulled back slightly and looked down at me. "We'll do it one day, I promise!" He whispered, planting a little kiss upon my cheek before releasing me and turning to the helm.

"We all ready to take off?" I yelled down to Dustfinger and Malon, who were busy talking about Gwin.

They both smiled and nodded eagerly, while the boat slowly took off, then was sailing through the waves.

From the shore the mysterious boat was only a tiny black spec in the blue ocean, but after taking turns in peeking through the telescope, we could see the black sails.

"How long do you suppose it'll take us to get there?" I questioned Dustfinger, who was rubbing his hands together in the cold breeze.

"Oh, I doubt it wont take long. The winds on our side, that's all we need!" he whispered.

Big, dangerous fish swam these waters, out far away to where we were going, and I was beginning to laugh at how much I used to fear swimming at the beach in case one ever tried to take me.

Malon was sitting patiently on the floor, leaning against crates, patting and talking to Gwin.

Link seemed so engaged in his job that I didn't want to go down there and talk to him.

Dustfinger, however, was still rubbing his hands together, and slowly, with each frictional movement, they began to turn a bright, glowing orange. My eyes widened. He looked at me and smirked.

"What are you gawking at?" He laughed.

"How- You didn't that without anything at all! No gases or powder…" I exclaimed.

"Like I said, Sootbird isn't the only fire-dancer here. I don't need all that stuff…The fire is _in_ me, literally! But I'll explain it all to you in another chapter of my story," He murmured, ceasing his rubbing hands and staring up at the tallest mast, the one with the human-sized bucket that someone could keep search in.

I smiled. "You want to go up there, don't you?"

He smirked down at me, and nodded. "Coarse I do…"

"Come on then, lets go!" I said, walking up to the set of climbing nets that lead to the middle of the mast. Dustfinger looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"You really are a strange little princess."

"Well, may as well have some fun before father comes home. I don't usually act like this, believe me…I unfold around my friends." I explained. He shrugged and smiled, and followed me up to the side of the boat.

I climbed up the ledge and swung my leg over, placing my foot into the first square, and began climbing. Dustfinger soon caught up, and it became a little race. We laughed and yelled and screamed as our feet slipped, and _I _ended up being the first one up there.

The wood was wide enough for my feet to stand on properly, but I hadn't realised how high we had gotten. I held onto the main, vertical mast, while Dustfinger just walked along the wood, balancing just fine.

"Show off," I whispered, and he looked at me, smiled, and jumped up. I screamed and he leapt forward, but all of a sudden, a huge trail of flames came bursting from beneath him, keeping him up in the air.

I nearly fell in amazement, and even Link and Malon had their mouths wide open.

"Come, it'll be easier then climbing" He held out a hand to me, and I eagerly took it, taking a step onto the platform of flames. They didn't burn.

"How…?" I stuttered. He shook his head.

"I don't know. It just happens. I cant explain it, and my apprentice, Farid, gets extremely mad at it." He sighed, his eyes looking far ahead, into another world.

Soon the flames stopped, and Dustfinger swung his legs around the ledge of the human-bucket, helping me over as well. We had gotten so high! I felt sick, and instinctively held onto Dustfingers arm.

"Don't be afraid…" he whispered. He pointed out, and I saw the black ship, not too far from us now.

"We're nearly there…" I whispered, releasing him and leaning against the rails.

"Yes, but remember, nothing will bad will happen." Link suddenly called up. He smiled as I looked over the railings down at him.

"How can you hear us?" I said, and he smiled.

"I've had more then enough experience, Zelda, you should know!" I laughed at him and agreed.

We stayed up there for another ten or so minutes, and soon we were close enough to the black ship that you could even see their crew marching around.

"One, two, three, four…five six.." Dustfinger whispered, counting all the figures on their ship that was in sight. "Seven and eight."

I couldn't even see them properly, but Dustfinger had no problem at all.

"Come, lets go down, we must be ready in case something does happen." He muttered, taking one of the many ropes, standing on the railing and soon was swinging down to the deck.

A lump began to rise in my throat, as I also grabbed a rope and stood shakily on the railings.

"Come on, Zelda, you can do this," I whispered to myself, before taking a deep breath and jumping off the railings.

The air wiped at my face, and I was close to the deck. I closed my eyes. This landing will hurt, I've got weak ankles.

I landed with a _thud._

"Ouch…" I muttered at the springing pain that rose up my legs. Link ran to me and helped me to my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I began laughing.

"That was amazing!" I said, smiling, and soon Link was smiling.

Dustfinger was standing over where he stood before, and I decided to leave him. We were nearly near the boat, and we were all nervous for what was coming.

Link steered the Lion closely next to the black boat, and soon strange faces were staring at us, mockingly.

Once we were in perfect line with their boat, you could really see the size difference. Our ship was tiny!

The four of us were all standing. Malon was left a little behind, ready to raise the flag if needed. Link took a step forward, and me and Dustfinger were left, waiting.

"Hello, and welcome to Hyrule!" He announced.

A strange looking man soon stood forward, looking at the four of us in amusement.

"Why, hello there," he replied.

The mans hair was knotted into long, brown dreadlocks that were slightly tied back, a red bandana tied around the top of his head. He had many little trinkets attached to parts of his hair.

His clothes were the average pirate clothes.

He were a long, grey coat, brown boots and pants. He had a strange, stripy piece of cloth tied round his waist, and over that a belt with a sword and another item which I could not decipher. His shirt was just like Links and Dustfingers, but was bloodstained and dirty.

"Who, may I ask, are you?" Link said darkly.

The man smiled and placed a dirtied pirate hat upon his head.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

_**So, Finally, the pirates are here! Whats going to happen, I wonder? Well, wait and see!**_

_**So, remember in the movie of Inkheart, when Dustfinger casually rubbed his hands together, making them go orange to keep himself warm?**_

_**I thought it'd be a good idea to add that (:**_

_**Please review, it makes me more eager to keep going!**_


	6. Agreement

_**Just read it ! **_

I gasped at the name.

This cannot be true!

Its impossible!

All those years I spend in Mo's world, I discovered all the knew technology, and movies were one of the few things that always caught my interest. Movies like the one Jack Sparrow is from.

I saw the advertisements for the movies, and over the years, more came out! And I still don't know if they are continuing or not.

How did this happen? First three characters from a _book_ are magically read into a _game_, and now the pirates from a _movie_ are miraculously here? What is going on?

"Well then, we bid you welcome, Captain Jack Sparrow…" Link rose an eyebrow and looked at Jack mockingly.

"I know these pirates." I whispered, only loud enough fro Zelda to hear.

"My thanks," Laughed Jack. "Now, who are you?"

"_What?_" Zelda whispered back, "How can you know these people? Your from a book!"

"I cant explain it yet. See that man standing slightly behind Jack? His name is Captain Barbossa, he's also captain of this ship, as well as Jack…" I whispered, pointing out to the tall, sturdy man, looking at us all with amusement.

"I am Link, Hero of Time. This is Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. And these two companions here are dear friends." he turned and gestured to Malon. "This here, is a lovely little farm girl, her name is Malon. Fantastic at knife throwing!" he added, even though it wasn't completely true. Jack rose an eyebrow. "And this, this is Dustfinger. Magic Fire-Dancer." He smiled at me, and Jacks jaw dropped slightly.

Zelda then cleared her throat. "Captain, what we're really wondering, is what in the name of the Goddesses are you doing here?" she said sternly, stepping forward, next to Link.

"To be honest, My Lady, we have no idea! You tend to get quite used to the weirdness of landing in different worlds, especially when you had no idea, and your drunken helm attendant clumsily falls asleep on us all! So, in payment for leading us into this mess, we strapped him a couple of sea turtles, and now we don't know where he has drifted off to!" He laughed, and another young lady stepped out next to him.

I took a step forward, next to Zelda.

"That is Elizabeth Swann. Daughter of the governor of her land, shes been muddled up into the piracy, I guess she never left." I whispered. She wore nearly the same clothes, but they were more dirtied then Zelda's. and she had two pistols hitched onto her belt.

"My apologies, your Highness," she said, nudging Jack slightly. "I do hope we haven't caused any trouble so far. The giant fish outside the bay have gotten rather snappy at the cold weather, they were leaping out and shooting giant _nuts_ at our ship, nearly knocked poor Jack overboard," Barbossa laughed at this, and Jack smiled and turned away, the smile instantly gone.

"Oh, yes, the giant fish! They are told to get aroused by the change of weather, and attack any distraction that comes through their waters. I'm afraid they wont calm down until Spring!" Zelda exclaimed. She already had a likening for Miss Swann. I could tell.

"Well," Barbossa was the one to speak this time. "Seeing as the creatures of your world are so rudely attacking us and making it impenetrable to move onwards, you would think you would have the courtesy to allow us to take port in your _humble_ kingdom grounds, right, _Princess?_" He was speaking to her so mockingly that even Elizabeth stared at him angrily.

"Watch your Tongue, Barbossa, or those will be the last words you speak," I said suddenly. All looked at me in surprise,

"How the blazes to you know my name, lad?" He sneered.

I only shrugged. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it to me. I clicked my fingers and soon a flame jumped into my palms, ready to shoot out.

"Enough!" Malon screamed. Now everyone was completely shocked. "Why do men always seem to make such a fuss over little things? Who cares if you know each others name! you should be proud that someone recognises you!" She exclaimed, stepping forward. "And for the love of God, put out that flame, its scary at how it does not burn you! And you," She pointed to Barbossa, "What in the name of Lon Lon Milk is _that?_" she gestured to the pistol.

Oh, right, they didn't have guns here. When Barbossa didn't answer, she let the question slide.

"I for one agree with Malon." Link spoke up. We all nodded, all except for Jack, who was marvelling at Dustfinger's still alight flame.

"You may make port in Hyrule. Under one circumstance." He said, looking down at Zelda. She nodded.

"Please don't disrupt anything. You see, darkness over our land has only just begun to cease, and I know this sounds strange, but I think a new one is among the horizon…"

Elizabeth nodded. "We can promise that much. Thank you, Hero of Time, and you, Your Majesty. But we need to ask one more favour of you."

"Two!" Jack interrupted. "Rum! Tell me where I can get my eager hands on a bottle of rum before I explode!" I heard the murmurs of agreement somewhere behind Jack and Barbossa.

"There is a bar South of Castle Town. You are free to drink as pleased." Zelda spoke up knowingly. Jack smiled.

"I do hope young Princess will join us now, and you, Malon!" He grinned and Zelda laughed at shook her head. Malon blushed deeply.

There was the noise of something rushing through the air, and suddenly, a little monkey dressed in pirates wear landed on Barbossas shoulder, chattering away. Ah, the Capuchin!

"Now for the _real_ concerning issue," Elizabeth cut in, rolling her eyes. "We will need a place to rest for the time being."

"There is a Hotel East of Castle Town, nearly run down, Im sure your payment will get it up and running again." Link explained.

"_Payment?" _Jack sneered. "Where in the world do you expect us to get money from in a world who has different gold to us?"

Zelda looked at Link and nodded. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a leather black pouch.

"One thousand rupees. That will last you. For now." He threw the pouch easily from ship to ship, and Jack caught it without looking. He smirked and nodded.

"Lets go now, before it gets dark." I finally announced. I was beginning to get tired, and needed my rest for tomorrow.

"Yes, shall we?" Barbossa nodded and signalled all the pirates from behind him to set forward. We did the same.

Once we were docked up, the four of us saddled our horses.

All the pirates were soon introduced, but Zelda nor Link seemed to be taking any of it in. They seemed exhausted. Of coarse, I already knew who they all were. We rode off, and I looked behind to see them all walking down in our direction. They'll find their way around easily. We gave them directions.

~o~

Zelda knew not a thing that just happened, nor did she know why, it was certainly a big mess, and I'm sure father will not be pleased to know that I have let a gang of dangerous _pirates_ take refuge in Castle Town, let alone have three strangers staying in the castle, with no clue at how they came here.

I had forgotten their names as soon as they were spoken, only the three who had consulted with us were sewn into my mind.

Oh, what was I going to say to father!

I didn't speak the whole way home. No one did. Malon parted with us and set of to head to the Lon Lon Ranch, while the three of us all made our ways back to the castle.

Once we were finally in the grounds, and the horses were resting in the barn, I decided to go and look out in the battle tower. The same battle tower that I had been looking from when Sootbird, Piper and Dustfinger had arrived.

I _did_ feel bad for making the strangers walk back, but there really was nothing else we could do. Anyway, they looked more then happy to finally be on land after waiting in the ocean for who-knows how long!

After about an hour of staring, I finally saw them. Eight figures made their way over the hills. I sighed in relief; they hadn't gotten lost.

I watched as they made their way through the gates, heading to Castle Town, and soon their figures disappeared in the flooding bodies of the towns folk. Yes, they will be just fine.

I decided to go to bed before sunset. I bid goodnight to the guards and maids on my way, and bumped into Sootbird and the Piper. They looked at me, nodding, and I also said goodnight to them. _I'll be following you tomorrow._ I felt like adding, but did not.

I knocked on Dustfingers door, wanting to say goodnight to my friend, but he did not answer. I pressed an ear to his door, careful not to lean to hard in case it swung open like always, and heard the slight snoring noise coming from inside.

He must be getting some rest for tomorrow as well.

I sighed loudly and walked to my own chambers. Link was already in bed. He did not wear a shirt, he never did. He told me that he always had a fear that the collar of his shirt might tighten when he rolls over, and strangle him in his sleep.

He said that had happened to a friend of his, a long, long time ago.

I completely understood, and to be honest, I didn't mind at all. He had a muscular body, not too big but just right.

He lay there, his hands behind his head, staring at the roof.

"Today was…Interesting." He began, as I walked behind my wardrobe and picked out a night-gown.

"Yes, I agree. It was very strange." I said as I changed into the smooth silk, hanging up my sailing clothes and sliding into bed. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and Link wrapped his arm around my waist as I rested my head against his chest.

"Get some rest, Zelda, you look exhausted." he whispered. I nodded.

"I might not be here in the morning, so be free to sleep in as you wish. The castle will be on slight lock-down, as no one will be here to rule it, but as long as you are here, that wont happen until you leave." He smiled.

"Where will you be going?" He questioned.

"I think I might go down to Kakariko Village for some time, I havnt practiced my Shiekah fighting in some time, and Im beginning to miss it." I lied. I felt bad lying to him, but I had to.

I could feel him nodding. "Okay. Now sleep!" He whispered playfully, kissing me before pulling up the blankets.

I laughed, "Oh, alright!" I snuggled in closed to his warm body.

"Good night, my love." He whispered into the darkness. There was a tiny beam of light pooling through the gap of the curtains.

"Good night, Link." I whispered back, closing my eyes and letting sleep take over.

I heard him laugh slightly, and he kissed my head before I was completely lost in my dreams.

_**Im so so so so so so so so so sorry if this chapter was a bit…you know, not good ? I was super dooper tired, and my back was ACHING from bending over the keyboard for so long!**_

_**Anyone notice the 'Sea turtle' part in the story? Gosh, gotta love them!**_

_**Reviews for the morning? Yes please!**_

_**Goodnight ! Xo **_

_**Ps, I had to make **_**some **_**sort of excuse for Link to have his shirt off, I mean, hes so caring and gorgeous!**_

_**Pps, is it just me, or does Alex Pettyfer seem like an alright dude to play Link? (Google him)**_


	7. Silvertongue is Here

_***Drum roll* TADUH! Chapter Seven (I think its seven?) is up, after a long weekend of walking around the streets!**_

_**Just to let you know, Sheik is like, my favourite character! Oh, and Sheik is female in my story, in my opinion Sheik is better as a girl anyway, don't ask why, she just is. Against it? Too bad!**_

_**Anyways…**_

**8 Navy Roses- **_**Here are the answers to your MANY questions;**_

_**Will is upon the ship, I just didn't have him in the introducing scene for that last chapter,**_

_**And Elizabeth's name is still Swann because…Oh God I don't know…I like it better as Swann? Hahaha!**_

_**No, I have not seen the 4**__**th**__** movie yet cos my mum is mean and wont take me till shes seen Thor, and none of my friends want to go until they see Hangover Two -.-**_

_**And when I said Alex would be a good person to play Link, that's just a suggestion for if they ever do make a movie…Which I hope they do!**_

_**Okay, there are your answers, so I think I should shut up and let you all read now? Nah let me tell you about my day…Well…**_

_**Jokes read.**_

Link was still asleep when I crept out of bed in the early morning, there was barely a pool of light creeping through the curtain gap, it was foggy and the sun was hidden behind the morning clouds.

He was snoring just a bit, his face peaceful in his sleep, and before I left I bent down and planted a tiny kiss on his soft cheek.

Before I left the castle, I checked Dustfingers room, and of coarse it was empty. The guards all straightened up pathetically when I turned down the halls, and I did not look them in the eye.

I opened the big doors that lead to the horse stables, and quickly ducked behind a bush when I saw Sootbird, Piper and Dustfinger all riding a horse, headed to the draw bridge.

They rode past the bush I hid in, I felt as if they could see right through it. _don't be silly_. I thought.

Both Sootbird and the Piper had pure black horses with evil looking eyes, while Dustfinger rode a honey coloured one, with smooth, calm eyes. Dustfinger cast a glance back at the bush, and I ducked further back.

Once they were long past the bridge, I came out of my hiding place and jogged down to the bridge myself, my stupid white dress dragging behind me.

"Princess…Why have you not got a horse?" The guard asked, looking at me like I had gone nuts.

I hadn't thought about that. "I er… Im visiting Castle Town, to see the Pirates I told you about?" I quickly lied, getting impatient and wanting to leave.

"Why so early?" He raised an eyebrow, as if he wanted me to stay there answering his stupid little questions all day long.

"That is none of your business!" I sighed, pushing past him and walking briskly across the bridge. Hopefully they haven't gone too far.

I walked down to the side of the bridge, out of the eye of any suspicious guards, and let the magic envelope me.

I felt my whole body break up, bit by bit, and then be placed back together with different pieces. The glow that surrounded me would have caught anyones eye during the night.

I felt my limbs change from the young, tired limbs to the strong, fast moving ones. Everything about me changed, even my clothes, and when my transformation was complete, I flexed my muscles and smiled under my white head-scarf.

I was now Sheik.

It felt so good to move around with such fast, strong movements, I was a hole different person now.

And I absolutely loved my new-found clothes. Blue, full body garment, it wrapped around me as if it were my own skin. My hair was blonde, bits of it sticking out through the head-scarf that wound around my head and face, and the rest of my hair plaited, hanging down my back. The best thing, was my eyes. Burning red. Amazing.

I laughed again and jumped up, and started running.

I could have run forever, I never got tired. My feet hit the ground so quietly that I thought I was flying. My hair fell in my face but that didn't matter, all that mattered was following these three men, and finding out what they were doing.

I caught up with them not long after I had transformed, even though they were racing on horse. I stayed far behind them, far enough that I could only see their black figures in the green fields, and yet I still had time to kill and defeat the enemies that threatened me.

This was great.

~o~

Sootbird had the sheet of parchment sitting around in his bag. I still didn't have the chance to read it, and I did not know what was coming towards us once it was plucked from the page and into this world.

I felt so guilty for betraying Zeldas trust like this, but I didn't have a choice. I needed to know where they were keeping him, for my own plan to take place in the near future.

I knew what was coming for me when I saw him. Abusive names shouted out to me in a tormented voice. I shuddered just thinking of it, and felt my eyes well up slightly.

It felt like hours until we finally reached the border of the forest, and the sun was high up in the sky, but still the cold winter wind whipped at our faces, and Sootbird and the Piper wrapped themselves in their expensive clothes as if it were the worst thing possible. Wimps…

"What is the name of this forest?" I shouted ahead, to the Piper.

"I don't know! And I don't care, to be honest. I just want to get there and back as fast as possible, with the prizes included!" he quacked back at me. Sootbird just mounted off his horse and started examining the area. I dismounted and walked next to him.

"You know where your going, right?" I asked, looking at his greasy face.

"Of coarse I do!" he snapped, and I had to stop myself from laughing.

The Piper also dismounted, and pulled out a piece of paper. Sootbird looked at him, horrified.

"What? I knew you weren't good with directions, so I drew up a map just in case…" he quacked, innocent. Sootbird just glared at him and started marching through the forest.

"Uh, Sootbird? The path starts over here!" Piper shouted out, and I heard Sootbird curse under his breath as he marched back out and entered in the direction the Piper was pointing. I shook my head, smiling, and entered.

But I stopped short. I felt strange…as if someone was watching us…

I had been feeling like this all the journey, so be honest, but shook it off.

I looked around the field, just in case, but found nothing or no one. I sighed and turned, following behind the other two, who had their swords drawn in case of any attacks. I just rubbed my palms together, ready to use my fire if necessary.

~o~

Dustfinger had nearly caught me on the forest border of Faron Woods, but luckily I was quick enough to jump into a tree near by before he saw me.

My legs were beginning to tire. I had been running for hours, and Dustfinger had kept turning around on his horse as if he could hear my quiet footsteps.

But this wasn't the end. Now, since we were in the forests, and for fear that I will get lost, I will be jumping from tree to tree above them.

It all started off pretty good. The trees weren't too far apart, and that made it easier to jump around in, but the leaves were still shredding from the trees from the Autumn last season, and brown and red leaves were falling down from my landings. And Dustfinger kept looking up! Its like he knew I was here!

Only a few beasts decided to attack them through the woods, but to my surprise, Dustfinger _burnt_ them till they died. It was amazing.

This also felt like hours on end until The Piper finally put the map away, which he had his silver nose shoved into the whole time, and looked around.

"This is it," he said to Sootbird, who nodded and walked over to a tree that had fallen over many years ago, covered in moss. The middle of it looked far too wide to be just a tree, and I think I knew what was coming.

Sootbird walked over to the big undergrowth in the middle, and pulled away a hole bush that had camouflaged a tiny _cave_.

What was inside of it made me want to jump down from where I was perched, and free him.

His hands and legs were bound in rope, far too tight for my likening. His clothes were rich and nice and warm, which made me happier, but he had no food. He looked skinnier then he did in the painting, and his long dark hair kept on falling into his eyes.

This was the man who had read Dustfinger out of his world.

Silvertongue.

I looked down at Dustfinger. He had a single tear running down his cheek, and I could see he wanted to free the man as much as I did myself.

The man glared at Dustfinger, but when Sootbird tried to approach him, he kicked frantically.

"Not so strong are you know, Bluejay!" he sneered, pulling out a dagger and holding it to his throat.

"Oh believe me, Sootbird, your fait is waiting, and soon I'll make you suffer more then me myself!" Silvertongue spat back. I smiled at how hard he tried to stay strong, no matter how weak he was right now.

"Ah, don't be too nasty now, or you know what fait awaits your daughter!" he sneered back. Silvertongue instantly fell silent.

"And that fait will also be held to her, if you do not read as I command you too!" the Piper joined in, pulling out a piece of parchment. "Written by the best in all of Hyrule! Now, begin!" he handed him the paper.

Dustfinger laughed. They all looked at him. He was leaning casually against the same tree I was perched in, playing around with Gwin who constantly looked up at me, but shied away from my big, red eyes.

"What are you laughing at, you enjoy seeing your hero in this state? Remember you two back in Ombra? 'The Bluejay and the Fire-dancer, come back from the dead!' How pathetic! Now look at him, as hopeless as a mouse in a trap!" Sootbird yelled.

Dustfinger started laughing again, and took a few steps forward. He then stopped instantly, his face as dark as the night itself. "One day, we will kill you, together." he said casually. He then raised his hand, and a huge herd of children made of fire came running out of his palm.

They ran and screamed and jumped and attacked and burnt Sootbird.

"Remember these little faces?" Dustfinger taunted as Sootbird cried in pain.

The Piper stood there, petrified.

"They're going to get revenge, Sootbird." he said, letting his palm fall.

The fire children instantly fell to ashes, and Sootbird's clothes were all ruined and black, covered in soot.

He rubbed it off his clothes, shaking slightly.

"You'll pay!" he whispered. He turned and faced the Piper. "Make him read!" he sneered. Dustfinger turned his back and closed his eyes.

Just before Silvertongue began to read he paused, as if listening to something. He then smiled slightly, looked at Dustfinger, and started reading.

_**Gosh, writers block much! I had no idea what to put in this, but I needed to update ASAP, I don't want to be one of those writers who take six months to update like the one I'm waiting for now -.- **_

_**Anyway, just to get yous all into my personal life. I hate it.**_

_**The guy I really like dumps me and blah blah blah, Im going through a rough time, and BAM, now my best friend has totally ditched me for someone else!**_

_**Argh I hate it! Shes done this waaay to many times! **_

_**Okay, bye for now. Review.**_

_**Ps, the next chapter, or the chapter after the next chapter, should be a pirate chapter! (:**_


	8. Plans for the Night

_**Okay, chapter eight.**_

_**But, questions must be answered first.**_

**TwilightQueenMidna- **_**the story is set in Twilight Princess time zone thingy,**_

_**And I was actually thinking of making Link still use his wolf form later on in the story when the exciting things happen that you don't know about (;**_

_**And yes, of coarse! I'll try my very hardest to update on Thursday for you!**_

_**And yeah, I guess I'm alright, guys will be guys, but like everyone else I thought he was different… And as for my 'best friend' well I'm too afraid to confront her in case I burst into tears because I'm so emotional. I hope your alright as well!**_

_**And yes, I also hope this writers block shoos its bum away -.-**_

**8 Navy Roses- **_**Hahahah yes you did make me laugh! I guess I'll survive, I'll get over it (: **_

_**Thanks so much for not spoiling the movie! Haha your too kind.**_

_**And thank you for your Sheik compliment, it really made me smile (: I didn't actually think is was good at all to be honest!**_

_**Oh and look Alex up…Yummy! **_

_**Thanks for the kindness, both of yous!**_

_**Okay, look down at the script below unless you just want to keep reading the big black bold letters? Well, I hope no one does that…**_

I raced out of the forest before Silvertongue even finished his reading. No doubt they will come home with prizes of all sorts, and I of coarse will need to be there, acting as if I had no clue at all.

I was _so_ tempted to steal one Sootbird's horse, which was awaiting there return, but of coarse I didn't. they would be suspicious if they saw it in the stables after they get home without it…

So I ran. What else was I to do? My legs moved swiftly and quietly, and my breathing stayed even, but I knew I would regret it when I was Zelda again.

I didn't bother crossing the draw bridge. Surely the guard would suspect and wonder why I was gone for such a long time. So I walked through Castle Town. The villagers all stopped and stared at my strange figure. Their eyes widened as they bent over to their partners and whispered, questioning this such as 'Is that a Sheikah?' or 'Quick, move before it attacks!'.

Children stopped playing their little games and watched me in awe. I continued to swiftly through the crowed, until I reached the massive castle gates.

I cursed under my breath. The guards would not let a Sheikah enter the castle! I quickly ducked behind a stone pillar, out of prying eyes, and transformed myself back to Zelda.

My body broke up for the second time today. My blue clothes, my scarf, my eyes, my hair…they all changed. My strong, fast limbs turned into petite, slow limbs. My dress wound around my body, and my hair fell back against my shoulders. I sighed. I hated not being to agile. I spun round the pillar, not as fast as Sheik, and walked up to the guards.

The murmur from the crowd changed from the Sheikah subject, down to the fact that the Princess was roaming outside the castle gates.

I walked past three men.

"Tonight," one spoke loudly, "_Pirates_ are said to be visiting Telmas Bar! Imagine it! Rum will be everywhere we look, we could trade gold and goods, we must go!" he said excitedly. The other two giggled uncontrollably.

"Yes, yes! Captain Jack Sparrow, that's his name! Never heard of him, but boy, I suspect hes one crazy pirate!" Another chimed in.

So, the pirates _were_ going to get their hands on some rum!

I continued walking to the gates.

"Y-your Highness!" The guard stuttered, surprised.

"Please, open the gates," I muttered, tired. Sheiks body was able to handle all the tire and stress, no problem at all, but Zelda's body couldn't handle it. My limbs felt weak and floppy, my legs aching. The guard nodded and opened one of the large gate doors, closing it behind me. I walked up the stairs and entered the Ball Room.

My heels clicked against the smooth, marble floor, and I was grateful when I walked onto the furry red carpet. But what I wasn't looking forward to was the many amount of stairs awaiting me.

I sighed and began walking up the first flight of stairs. It seemed like ages until I actually reached the top. I turned the corner, ready for more, but collided with a boy in a green tunic. My head hit against his hard chest and I sighed, rubbing it.

"Ouch…" I muttered tiredly.

"Zelda! Where have you been? You've been gone for hours! I was just about to head out to Kakariko Village myself and come see you, but I wasn't sure if I should leave the castle. Dustfinger and Sootbird and that creepy guy with the silver nose weren't here, so I thought I should wait in case they were going to come back, but I worried…" He exclaimed, taking me into his arms. I rested my tired head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I took so long, it was just a hard day…I'm so tired." I said between a yawn. He smiled down at me, and the next thing I knew, my knees were knocked from under my legs, and I went flying backwards, but a strong hand caught me before I hit the floor.

"Lets go get you up to your room, shall we?" He laughed, scooping me into his arms and carrying me up the stairs as if I weighed nothing at all.

I laughed quietly and closed my eyes. It felt like seconds later when he kicked my door open, and playfully threw me onto my bed. I laughed and pulled the covers over my head.

I felt him climb onto the bed, and when I pulled the covers down, his face was right above my, his gloved hands resting next to my shoulders, his knees leaning next to my legs.

"Get some sleep, Zelda…I want you and me to go to Telmas Bar tonight to see those Pirates…Bring Dustfinger along, it'll be fun." he whispered, smiling down at me, his nose pressed against mine.

"Oh, I don't think we can…" I muttered, and his deep blue eyes fell slightly.

"Oh, that's alright then, maybe some other time…" he started to climb off the bed, but I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down to me, embracing him.

"Wait, I changed my mind. Lets go tonight." I said as he kissed my cheek and jaw. I felt him smile against me.

He got up and pushed me down again.

"Sleep. That's an order." He commanded.

"Last time I checked, _I_ was the Princess of this castle." I said, sitting up.

"Yes, but I did save you, remember, a lot of times actually. So that makes you powerless under my command," He teased, and I threw a pillow at him.

"Get out of my castle," I said playfully, and he fake pouted.

"I'll wake you up a bit before we leave, so you can get ready. Goodnight, little Princess." He winked and walked out of my room. I laughed and laid down, closing my eyes and letting my tired legs rest.

~o~

Six blue fairies, a single seed from one of the many trees in the Wayless Wood. Plants that will cure diseases and poisons…

"We're only bringing some basic treasures," Sootbird had declared. "To begin with."

I had told Silvertongue my plan right before he started reading. Death gave us our advantages. I was able to communicate to him through my mind. It was like we were _one_. He just needs to hang in a little longer.

I will bring him food and water now that I know where he is hidden, and soon he will be free.

But then I was worried. Sootbird's plan was extremely bad on many levels, and Zelda will be broken when he sweet-talks her father into it… I need to stop it.

We rode home not long after that. Saying goodbye to Silvertongue was harder then I thought, but I managed. We had spent hours in that forest, it was long past afternoon. I had eaten my bread and drunken all my water, but saved the other batch for Silvertongue. I gave it all to him when the other two were ahead of me.

When we arrived back, the Piper and Sootbird were so excited about the gifts they were going to hand the Princess that they nearly forgot that they were not supposed to do it until her father was back.

"Just three more days!" Sootbird had kept on repeating to himself.

I wondered lazily up to my room, but soon collided into Zelda's green-clad boyfriend.

"Dustfinger!" He announced happily, smacking me lightly on the back, smiling as always.

"Hello, Link." I smiled back, actually happy for the first time today.

"Your just the guy I was looking for, to be honest!"

"Me?" I questioned, shocked.

"Yes, Zelda and I are going down to the bar tonight to see those Pirates from yesterday, and we want you to come, bring anyone you want, please!" He smiled even more.

"Oh, yes of coarse I will, Link!" His happy mood seemed to be coming over to me…

"Oh great! Meet us outside, just after sunset, we'll all go together." He smiled again and continued to walk down the stairs.

He was so nice.

I smiled to myself. Zelda was lucky to have a caring man like him…For now…

I sighed and walked to my room, kicking off my boots and falling onto my bed.

_**Oh my God! How fricken bad is this? Im sooooo angry at myself! Okay, this was just a fill-in chapter, the pirates will be coming on Thursday, I just needed to add this to fill in the gaps.**_

_**So, anyone know what Sootbirds and Pipers plan is? No? Cool, cos that will spoil the whole story -.-**_

_**Anyway, I promise I'll make the next chapter an enjoyable one, so don't give up on me! Thankyou, have a nice day/night. (:**_


	9. Telmas Bar Part One

_**Please don't eat me!**_

_**I tried updating this chapter as soon as possible, but I got home at like 3:30 and had to look after my little sister, let alone I have a massive assignment that must be done, but don't worry, I put my education that is going to affect my whole entire life aside just so I could update this (:**_

_**Read. **_

The pirates were not at the bar. Link, Zelda and I had all walked through Castle Town, in hope that we would be able to discuss things with our strange guests, but they weren't here! The bar was empty, aside from three men who all sat in a table, seeming annoyed and impatient.

Zelda wore one of her black dresses, which made her look older then she was, but she looked more beautiful then ever. Link wore his green tunic while I still wore my white.

"Where is everyone?" Zelda thought aloud. The bar owner, a sturdy woman, looked up. She instantly broke into a smile when she saw the green clad boy.

"Link! My boy, its been far too long!" she chirped happily, walking out from behind the bar counter and rushing over to Link. She gave him a quick hug, he looked happy to see her.

"Telma, how have things been going round here?" He smiled. She walked to one of the tables and sat on a chair.

"Oh, terrible! No customers at all! Business is horrible, and I'm afraid that if things don't start going the way they used to, the bar will be closed down…" she looked around her bar sadly.

"I'm sure we can fix that, just give it time," Link said comfortingly. She sighed and nodded.

"Well, anyway, who are these two? Wait! Don't tell me, you must be Princess Zelda!" she stood up and bowed slightly.

"Yes, hello Telma," Zelda smiled,

"And you…I don't think I have ever seen you around here before!" She pointed at me.

"My names Dustfinger, I come from a very, very far off land. Its nice to meet you, Telma." I shook hands with her and smiled. She nodded and walked back behind her counter.

"Well, do you guys want anything to drink?" Link smiled and nodded, walking over to the counter and handing three red rupees over to Telma. She handed him a large wine glass.

He thanked her and walked back, taking the three glasses that already stood on the table, and poured the blood red liquid into the glasses.

I had never been much of a fan of wine or rum, and guessing by Zelda's expression, neither was she. But I shook my head and took the glass, letting all my troubles drown in the thick liquid.

I forgot my family, I forgot my friends, I forgot that longing to be back home where I belong…the fire inside me surged through my veins faster then ever, and I looked up in surprise.

"This is fantastic!" I exclaimed, and saw the same look of surprise on Zelda's face after she took her first sip.

"You like it?" I turned, and Telma was standing behind me with three cups of steaming drinks. Zelda and I nodded, and she smiled, placing the large mugs on the table.

"Wait until you taste this…" Link whispered, smiling when he cupped his hands around the mug, letting the warmth spread through his fingers.

"Do you drink often, Link?" I asked, I never would have thought he would be the type, and even Zelda looked uncomfortable.

He only smiled. Damn that smile! "No, not exactly. I think I have drunken once or twice? Only when things got really rough, like when I couldn't find a statue, or when I didn't know how to enter a dungeon, or when all hope was lost…"

Zelda and I smiled sympathetically.

"A toast," Zelda suddenly announced. "To the Hero of Time. Without you, Link, Who knows what state this kingdom could be in! Your amazing, you deserve the best." she smiled, and I saw his smooth cheeks turn a bright red.

"To Link," I raised my glass, and he glanced at me.

"To Link," Telma smiled warmly down at the young warrior.

"To Link," Zelda whispered, her eyes filling up. The three strangers were all looking over at us.

There was a sudden bang as the door was kicked open and hit against the wall.

"To Link!" Captain Jack Sparrow stood in the door way, his pirate crew all behind him. He grinned, winking at Zelda.

Telma rushed over to her counter as he entered, walking over to our table.

"Well, this bar is _nothing_ like Tortuga! What do you think, boys?" He grimaced and there was a sudden outburst of yells.

"I agree!" One of the three men from before stood up, looking around the room with wild eyes.

"Make this night unforgettable, that's what I say!" Another stood.

"Where's ye' closest band? We need some music here!" Barbossa soon announced. He cheered and walked out the door, yelling.

Jack walked up to the counter "All the rum you've got, dear lady," He winked and threw a sack of rupees onto the counter. Telmas eyes widened as she began filling up all the mugs with all the rum she had.

The pirates all started up their loud conversations, and not long after that Barbossa came back with a small band.

"Get on over them, make us some music you hear me!" He laughed and grabbed the closest bottle of rum, gulping it down.

Elizabeth moved over next to Zelda, and they both started talking straight away.

"Interesting power you got there," A voice came from behind. I turned round, and saw Jack staring down at the jumping sparks around my form.

"My power?" I stood, taking a bottle of rum for myself. He nodded towards my hands.

"You seem to have an extraordinary power over fire," He grinned, taking a gulp of rum. "And believe me you, I have seen a lot of things in my life, but not something like that, how do you do it?"

"I don't actually know, to be honest. Its _in_ me, and ever since I visited death, I have been able to do things that even I never knew existed!" I thought back to all the times I sent fiery spiders and animals…How I made myself invisible with the flames…

"You've visited death?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Twice actually. I gave my own life to death so that a young boy could have his own back…And the other time, I left my body on my own will so I could get away from a beast…" I shuddered at the memory of fearing of not being able to find my body again…

"You gave your life, to save someone else?" He stared at me wide eyes. "Bahahahahaha!" He laughed hysterically.

He laughed on and on and on, and I looked around the room to see if anyone else was watching.

I had been so involved in my conversation, that I hadn't noticed the bar had filled up ten-fold with more and more people. Men were sitting drunkenly on the high shelves, singing and laughing, women were all tirelessly flirting with poor Link, and Elizabeth and Zelda were giggling and drinking as if for the first time.

"Why would you have been so stupid to throw away your life for someone else? Forgive and forget, that's what I always say! Who cares who goes, sure, I mean you'll miss them and all, but in the end your own life is more valuable." He nodded, swaying slightly.

"You wouldn't understand the situation I was put in," I defended myself.

"Sure I would! Don't think that I'm a no-witty-weak-cheating pirate! I sacrificed my own life for my crew. I killed the Kraken! I have also been in Davy Jone's Locker, and believe me, it was _not_ the best time of my life."

"Yes, I know, you were talking to crabs." I smirked. He looked at me.

"Was not." He muttered.

I smiled and took a sip out of my bottle.

"Captain, the crew and myself are just a tad bit worried about how we are going to pay for out hotel mortgages if you gave all our money to that there lady…" A skinny man with a wobbly, wooden eye stepped forward, stuttering and looking nervously down at his feet. Ragetti.

Jack frowned slightly, staring up at nothing. "Well… Who bloody well gives a hoot! Just enjoy your drink, I say!" he shouted, walking up to a young lady and chatting to her. Ragetti smiled and walked back to where he came from.

I laughed and went to walk back to my table, where Elizabeth and Zelda still sat. I made eye contact with Link, who was trying to walk out of the grasp of a rather large lady, and smiled.

"Zelda! Look whats happened! Your drunk, and you have left your castle unprotected!" I laughed at the look on her face. She was about to say something, but someone interrupted her.

"Elizabeth!" We all turned to see a young man with dark brown hair tied back walked towards us.

"Will!" she stood up and smiled, embracing him. "I didn't think you would come, I thought you went to look around for a job or something!"

"I did, but I had no luck. It seems all the blacksmiths work _inside_ the castle gates."

"I could try and get you a job."

We all looked down at the princess, who was sitting quietly at the table.

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"Of course, I _am_ the princess, you know." she stood up, swaying, and walked over to Link.

_**Don't worry, don't fret, tomorrow I'll try and add the second part of this chapter, but I really **_**am**_** having a hard time at fishing out all the right words…I don't know whats wrong with me!**_

_**Any ideas would be great!**_

_**And Im sorry I updated so late! But its still Thursday I guess… review, spread the love !**_


	10. Telmas Bar Part Two

_**Mmm, I know, I took about…Three or four days to update? That's a long time for me, sorry if I have kept you waiting.**_

_**I had a big maths test today and I'm pretty sure I failed D: Oh well, its only maths…Not gonna need it in the near future or anything…**_

_**Anyway, Im tired, Im sad, Im cold and Im annoyed, so if this chapter sounds a bit…You know… Odd, then blame my mood for that!**_

_**Okay read.**_

"…And really bad eggs! Drink up me harties, YO-HO! Yo-ho, yo-ho a Pirates life for me!"

Everyone in the room sang at the tops of their lungs. Laughs and giggles were heard from everyone. Tons and tons of people had entered the bar, and soon Telma was running out of room to place all her rupees in.

Soon enough everyone was dancing, all excited and fast. It looked like so much fun that I also joined in myself. I danced with Link and we laughed and chattered away.

"You know my father will kill me when he finds out that-" Link pressed a finger to my lips, silencing my speak.

"You're a teenager, even if you are the Princess, I for one think that you deserve a bit of freedom. And besides, he doesn't _have_ to know…" He smiled quirkily at me. I laughed and continued dancing.

"This is bloody boring!" I heard Jack shout. He was rocking in one of the chairs, his feet kneeling on the tables as he took a big gulp of rum. I was surprised Telma still had stock left.

"Aye, I'll say! Lets get some _real_ dancing happening here!" Barbossa declared, standing from the stack of hay he was sitting on. He walked over to the band that was playing boring music to the bone, and whispered in their ears. They all smiled and nodded, placing their violins in the right positing and readying their drums and such.

"Ye' best be all ready, I say!" He shouted, standing in the middle of the room. He tapped his foot three times on the floor, and soon the music started playing.

The atmosphere completely changed. There was a buzz of excitement in the air. The music was no longer slow and cruel and annoying, no, it was the complete opposite. The music was fast, exciting, it made you want to jump onto your feet and dance. A smile broke onto everyone's face as soon as it started.

Barbossa laughed, and put his hand out to a young lady. She blushed and took it, and they stood side-by-side, interlocking their arms and began skipping around. More and more couples joined in.

"Ahem…" came a voice from behind me. I spun round, and saw Captain Jack Sparrow standing behind me, a grin on his face, his hand out. "May I have this dance?" He winked, and before I could reply he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"I hope you know this dance," He muttered, intertwining our arms the same as everyone else. I examined the skipping feet and the movements that everyone made.

"Yes, of coarse, doesn't everyone?" I smiled. He laughed, and took the first step.

I stepped forward just in time, and soon enough we were dancing faster then the rest. Our feet moved faster and faster, as if in a race, and we moved in circles so fast that I begun to get dizzy.

"Wait!" I shouted, slowing us down and stumbling slightly, he laughed and looked at me questionably. I just held up my hand, and walked back to the table. I kicked off my shoes and my feet sang in relief.

"The end of the songs about to come," He winked, "You know what this means, right?"

"The fastest dancer… Come on, lets win this!" I growled, moving us to the centre of the floor. The music sped up. He movements sped up. Breathing began to become heavy and people were making their way off the dance floor.

Soon it was just Jack, myself, and three other couples. Everyone started clapping in time with the music. In the corner of my eye, I saw Link and Dustfinger standing side-by-side, smiling and clapping with everyone else. Jack pulled me in, and spun me out of his arms. We then braced ourselves.

The music went even faster then before, and I lifted my black skirts up, revealing my feet, and began skipping on the spot to the music. Faster and faster the music went, faster and faster my feet skipped. Jack stayed in time with my own moves. We skipped in circles, and both couples had finally left.

Everyones eyes were on the two of us. Now it was just a competition between me and Jack. We stared each other intently in the eyes as our feet moved beneath our bodies. We circled around each other and jumped at the right time.

Then the music ended.

And we stopped in the same position that we started.

The whole crowed cheered, everyone was yelling our names, the claps were thunderous and the roars of their voices were drowned out by each other. We laughed and breathed heavily.

"Your alright, bit I've seen better," He winked. He grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. He turned on his heel and walked away, grabbing a bottle of rum from a random man and drinking the rest. I giggled to myself.

"Well, who would have thought the Princess could dance so well," I jumped at the voice that came behind me. Dustfinger stood there, a tiny flame jumping from his fingers. I smiled.

"I have had enough experience with dancing in my life, I mean with all the balls I have had to attend. I've memorised heaps already." I grinned. He nodded.

"I've done a bit of dancing in my life…" His eyes then moved to me. "But my dancing was nothing like this."

"What to you mean?"

"Come down to the courtyards tomorrow night…On the west side of the castle? The courtyard with all those white roses?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Be there an hour before midnight, and perhaps we can conclude onward with that story of mine." He smirked and the flame that was dancing on his fingers extinguished. "And perhaps you can teach me that dance of yours?" He nudged my shoulder, turned and walked away.

`I took another few sips of rum, but soon two hands wound around my waist. I knew who it was instantly just by his smell.

"I think its best we get you home now, its far passed midnight," Link whispered in my ears, stroking my hair and tucking it behind my ears.

"Yes, yes, I agree!" Jack interrupted, smiling with a bottle of rum in his hands. His whole crew stood behind him. "But, I think we should firstly introduce you guys all _properly,_"

He walked forward, and Link released me.

"I, am Captain jack sparrow." He shook our hands.

"Captain Barbossa,"

"Will Turner,"

"Elizabeth Swann," She shrugged, even though we all knew who she was.

"Pintell!"

"Ragetti…" A shy voice chimed in. The man had one very strange eye which rolled slowly around, popping out slightly.

"Gibbs," smiled a drunken man.

"Marty" Link and I looked around, confused. Where had that voice come from? "Im down here…" the voice spoke again.

"Oh, a dwarf, what do you know?" Link laughed, and Marty pulled out a sword.

"Now, now, Marty, behave!" Jack rushed over to his side, patting his head.

"Well, we best be going now. Thankyou for the wonderful night, Jack." I smiled, and called Dustfinger over.

After our goodbyes we all made our way to the castle.

"Your dancing was wonderful," Link whispered when we were finally lying in bed. I smiled.

"Would have been better if you were my partner,"

"Nonsense, Jack was great!" He laughed. "Now go to sleep…"

_**Alright, sorry I shortened it towards the end…I'm just not in the mood :/**_

_**Anyway, the music I was trying to describe can be found on you tube, just type in 'Two Hornpipes (Tortuga)' if your interested.**_

_**The dance that Jack and Zelda had was aimed at being an old kind of country dance, you know? I don't know how to describe it.**_

_**And you know how in the movie Jack is all…Loopy? Well, I really have no idea how I am to describe his weirdness, its much too hard! **_

_**Review (:**_


	11. Foreign Fire

_**Well I'm pretty sure me and my friend are alright… But its not the same. Everythings different. But oh well, better then nothing, right?**_

_**And thankyou for all your wonderful reviews! They honestly make me feel so much better to know that at least someone is enjoying my story so far. I love yous!**_

_**Okay, read (:**_

The fire whispered inspiring things to me during the cold night. I had waited here, excited to finally use my power, for nearly an hour, even though it was early.

As far as I know, Zelda had been asleep throughout the whole entire day. I had walked around Castle Town for the first time, out of boredom, and saw that everyone looked buggered, tired and had loopy red eyes. The pirates had all crashed at the hotel that Zelda had told them of, and Telma was busy cleaning up after last nights events.

Gwin wasn't too happy that I hadn't left the window open for him last night. I found him, crammed against the glass, trying to open it with his tiny paws. I had earned myself a bite at the finger and stubbornness from the little rodent.

After I had nothing left to do, I went back to my chambers and got myself some parchment and ink. Having no glass men around made the job harder, but I didn't mind.

Seeing as I did not know how to write, I drew my plan up. _I would enter at this time, we would run through here. The horses will be waiting next to that tree._ It would all turn out perfectly, and soon I will send us both home and bring Sootbird and the Piper along with us.

Sootbird and Piper had both rode off towards the west. Kakariko Village. That's where they said they were heading. Why? I do not know.

"Its mighty cold out here…" A voice snapped me out of my memories, and I looked down to see little Zelda standing before me, her eyes a tad down cast. A tight cloak was wrapped around her fragile body and her hair was pinned up.

"Toughen up, Princess, look at what I'm wearing!" I motioned to myself. I wore no shirt, and only my black trousers. I noticed that she always made sure not to look at my form. "What's wrong?"

"It is highly inappropriate for a Princess to look at stuff such as yourself." She looked me in the eye. Why was she so blunt all of a sudden?

"What's wrong, Sunshine?"

"I have to get myself back into the Princess self that I was. His Majesty will be home in two days, and I shant act like the way I have acted around you, Dustfinger." she looked at me sadly, and I was beginning to dislike this knew Zelda. "Don't worry," She added quickly when she noticed my down-cast look. "Link also will speak with such manners. I also suggest you learn to hold your tongue and only speak when spoken to in the presence of my father, or the presence of anyone inside the Castle Grounds!" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Perhaps we should cancel tonight's events…" I muttered, annoyed at her sudden coldness. Her eyes widened the slightest and she looked up at me.

"No! Dustfinger! I apologize for my lack of kindness, but please, do not cancel this…I want to see how you can dance with the flames…" she whispered.

"Only if you snap out of your Princess-mode for the time being." I interjected. She looked up at me, smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I also hate the way I have to speak, but I guess I have to, right?" She looked at me sadly.

"Why do you despise of your royal place in the family?" I asked, winking at the large word I used. She laughed half-heartedly and looked down.

"I don't think Link and I will ever be together in the future." Her voice wavered and I put a hand under her chin and lifted up her face. Her eyes were glossy and she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"And why is that?" I asked, shocked.

"I…I…My father…He'll make me marry the man from the richest country…And when I turn eighteen…Link and I will be torn apart by the first suitor my father chooses…I am condemned to a life without love or happiness… Tied to the thrown, watching a man I hate take over my country…"

I didn't know what to say.

How did I not realise this? Its exactly like Violante and Cosimo the Fair. Except they didn't have a hero caught in between them.

Zelda lowered her head. Oh, how that reminded me of Meggie! She used to always do that to hide her tears…

I hesitantly reached out for her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her in and she instantly fisted up my hair and began sobbing into my bare chest.

"I don't want to loose him, Dustfinger…"

"I know, I know… I promise I'll do all that I can to stop this from happening…" I said, closing my eyes and hoping that it wasn't a lie.

After a few minutes of quiet sobbing, Zelda finally pulled herself together. She released the bundle-full's of hair and apologized for her behaviour. She yawned heavily and swayed slightly on the spot.

"Perhaps, we could save the fire for another night?" I said, holding her upright. She shook her head fiercely.

"No. Do it, now." she walked over to the outer parts of the garden, along the line of rose bushes, and left me in the clearing in the middle.

I smiled and clicked my fingers, making a small flame dance across them.

"As you wish."

~o~

Everything turned orange.

The night blue sky was now alight.

The white roses were now red.

My pale face had colour to it.

All my troubles went away.

All that mattered was the fire.

He spun around and enveloped himself in the flames, spreading his arms wide and then pushing them aside. They swept through the entire garden, and soon I was also in the flames. I screamed but they did not burn, and Dustfinger was smiling over at me, his teeth gleaming.

He cupped his palms and rubbed them, together, over and over again until his hands were alight. He whispered in an unknown language, and suddenly and swarm of fiery doves were descending from his palms.

They flew out into the night sky, leaving a trail of embers behind them.

Palms still alight, he put his hands to his mouth and blew.

A long, fiery serpent descended from his hands, hissing and slithering its way through the maze of rose bushes and trees. He stopped blowing and instantly the snake fell to the ground in a pile of ashes. Dustfinger held up a hand, motioning for me to wait, and ran over to his ruck-sack. He pulled out two chains which had two black stumps at the bottom. He held one in each hand.

He began to swing them around his body, and slowly they started to light up, until they were fully blazing flames swinging wildly around his body.

He whispered again, and the fire began to change colour. From orange, to red, to yellow, to pink, to purple, to blue, to green…Until it stopped.

Dustfinger stood there, with his two chains swinging by his side, smiling.

I only just realized that my mouth was hanging open. I snapped it shut, blinked twice and shook my head.

"Wow."

"Believe me, that was nothing. Theres not much space around here… so I only have a limited amount of tricks to show you…" He breathed, walking over to his ruck-sack again and placing the two chains inside of it. He then pulled out a black sweater, the one he was wearing when he first ever arrived in Hyrule.

"What else can you do?" I said, still slightly blinded from the light.

"Well…I can send around fiery animals that will last for weeks, I can read Mo's mind…I can make myself invisible and-"

"You can make yourself invisible?" I cut in. He smiled and winked at me, tucking a piece of stray hair behind his ear and hitching up his ruck-sack. He began to walk away.

"Hey!" I shouted, running after him. "Where are you going?"

"To bed, of coarse." He raised an eyebrow. I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"No. You promised me the second chapter of that story of yours." I stepped in front of him, stopping him from walking any further.

"I didn't promise, I suggested," He answered stubbornly.

"Dustfinger. I swear to the Goddesses that if you do not tell me that story, I will banish you from these grounds and you'll never see the light of day again." I said, using my authority.

He rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm only joking, Sunshine." He laughed. I sighed and nodded, taking his hand and leading him into the castle. My cloak rustle about my feet, and I took the long way to the Library, the way the guards don't usually wander for patrols. I opened the heavy glass doors and lead us to the furthest corner, the one I would hid in when I was upset, and set us onto the fluffy lounge.

The books that I had recently been studying were all piled up on the table next to us, and Dustfinger grabbed the top one.

"Fantasy?" He asked, reading the covers. I nodded.

"Sometimes its good to get out of this world. Like I am now. So please, tell me." I pleaded. He sighed, and rested further into the lounge.

He then began to tell his story, and I sat back and listened, remembering every word.

_**Yes, it took me forever to write! I've been in fear all day because my computer shut down and wouldn't turn back on, and I was in the middle of writing this, and hadn't saved it. But when I got home from school it was still there…? **_

_**Anyway, Dustfinger will be telling his second part of his story in the next chapter…I'll try upload it tonight, or if not it should be up on Sunday or Monday.**_

_**Review, and any suggestions will be great!**_


	12. Second Chapter

_**No, I'm not dead.**_

_**Yes, I will be updating normally again.**_

_**No, I did not fix my laptop.**_

_**Yes, I broke it...**_

_**Yes, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting.**_

_**Yes, I got a new laptop.**_

_**No, I have never tasted blue cheese...Don't know why anyone would...**_

_**But please...Forgive me! I was devistated when it broke, the first thing that came into my mind was Facebook, then this! Ah, it was horrible! And even worse, I havnt got Word or any other spell-checking thingy on this stupid laptop, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize :/**_

_**It seems to me the world doesnt want me writing this, as many crisises have seemed to happen when I began -_- hmm...**_

_**Anyway, I wont keep you waiting any longer! I hope you enjoyed, I tried to make this one a good one...Maybe...**_

_**READ!**_

"After many hard adventures and encounters with the enemies, we got the book. Silvertongue got his wife back, but I did not go home. He wouldnt read me back. My apprentice, Farid, being as skilled as he was, stole the book, and we soon set off to find someone who owned the same gift as Mo."

"Why didnt he read you back?" Zelda questioned. I smirked down at her, placing a finger on her lips to silence her questions. She blushed and let me carry on.

"After seeing him read in a Library to a bunch of children, and the character from the book popped out of no where, we found him. Orpheus...Cheeseface...Hes the most hated man by me. Yes, he read me back, and I got home...But I requested Farid to come with me, but he did not read him. I was so overjoyed that I didnt quite feel the pain of loosing him. I was home! I ended up in the Wayless Woods...The trees were so tall that they were said to sit next to the moon.

"I found Roxane, she was as beautiful as ever. She still lived on the same farm. But, instead of my two daughters helping her with her jobs, and young boy stood guard. Jehan. Roxane had married while I was gone. She thought me dead. But her second husband also died, along with our youngest daughter...I cant imagine the grieving she felt all those years, loosing someone she loved over and over. Our oldest daughter, Brianna, had moved into the castle. She was the most loyal servant of Violante. Not once did she talk to me, she thought me a betrayer."

"Poor Roxane..." Zelda whispered, unaware of her interruption.

"You look like her, you know." I said, smiling at her. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I do?"

"You have the same lips, the same smile. Your eyes are the same shape but they are different colours. Your voice resembles and younger one of her own...Can you sing?" I remembered all the times Roxane had sung, better then anything he had ever heard in his life...

"Well, yes...No...Yes, I sing, but not in front of anyone." She stuttered, bringing me out of my memories. I smirked again.

"I'll make you sing for me, one day." I promised, and she blushed.

"So...You got home...?" She prompted.

"Yes, I got home, I visited all my old friends and saw my closest companion, the Black Prince. It was amazing, my whole heart seemed to beat again. But Farid wouldnt give back. He travelled, by foot, back to Silvertongue. His daughter, Meggie, also had the same power as her father. Farid knew this, and went to her. He begged her, and soon she wrote down the right words to send them to Inkworld. The whole village was talking about their arrival, and Farid would ask anyone if they knew where I was, even though they all thought me dead as well." Zelda jumped as lightning cracked outside, and thunder roared.

"Must be a storm coming in..." She whispered.

"Shall we save the rest for later?"

"No! You said you would save the next chapter for a rainy day, right? Now sit back down!" She pulled my arm, forcing me back onto the sofa. I rolled my eyes.

"Soon after their arrival, Mo and his wife, Resa, would not think of it. Orpheus had rounded up Basta, and Capricorns mother, Mortola, and they bought Mo and Resa here...Mortola wanted revenge after Mo killed Capricorn, and when she found out that he wasnt alive in this world, he shot Mo, and left him and Resa in the old, burnt-down fortress that once belonged to Capricorn."

"Shot?" Zelda raised her thin eyebrow. I laughed.

"You know those strange items the Pirates bought with them?" She nodded.

"Their called pistols...Guns. They hold steel bullets that shoot from them when you pull the trigger, and they fly out and into the thing you point them at. The bullet pierces your skin and hits your organs...Quite horrible I imagine..." I said, remember Silvertongues pain in the cells...

"Wow...I want to go to your world, or Mo's world!" She exclaimed, and I laughed. "My world is so boring...I want _magic_."

"Oh, believe me, Zelda...Your world is the most magic of them all."

"I doubt that."

"I wouldnt."

We both laughed. Zelda yawned.

"I think Im boring you with this story." I said, standing up.

"No, your not. What happened next." She demanded, pulling me down again.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Mo started to get himself a name as he begun to heal. The Bluejay. Said to be the best robber ever, that he could outwit anyone. The Adderhead, the most evil man in all of Inkworld, thought wrong of this. He demanded The Bluejay to be bought to his Castle. Eventually after a long time, Silvertongue was forced to bind him the White Book. A book that will give the Adder Immortality.

"After that he was free, along with his daughter, and a fight broke in...Farid was killed. I couldnt handle it."

I paused, remembering the pain.

"What did you do?" she whispered, placing a hand atop of mine. Hers was cold against my skin.

"I made the biggest decision of my life that night...His body lay there, lifeless. The pain was too much. When no one was looking, I called upon the White Women, the daughters of death, with my fire, and traded my life for Farids. He came back alive, and I died."

This time I was sure her mouth would not close. It hung open, her eyes wide. She gasped allowed and squeezed my hand tighter.

"Y-you died?" 

"Yes..."

"How are you still here...?"

"Next chapter." I said, and she fell silent. I smirked and stood up. Without saying goodbye, I exited the Library. It was pitch black in the castle, and only the torches on the wall lead me to my room. I entered and fell on my bed.

I stared up at the painting of Farid and Brianna. Then at Rosanna...Roxane. The Black Prince, Resa, Meggie and Mo. The Robbers. Everything.

"Im coming home." I said loudly, as if they could here me. "I promise. The Fire-Dancer will walk those grounds again. I. Am. Coming. Home!" I shouted.

~o~

Sootbird and the Piper were back.

And that gave me the perfect oppertunity to leave as they rested from their long journy.

I snuck my way into the kitchen.

"I'll meet you in the stables." I whispered to Gwin, setting him down as he scurried through the halls and out into the gardens.

Four maids were all doing their jobs. All had their backs turned to me. This kind of reminded me of when Resa was a servant for Capricorn, and had to work in a room, doing similar things. Except these maids werent chained together, forbidden to leave.

I crept past them all, not making a sound. I was good at that. I opened the pantry door. Food was stacked from floor to ceiling and I began to fill my rucksack with loaves of bread and fruits, meat and bottles of water.

"Who goes there!"

I spun around. A maid stood there, a pot held out towards me like a sword. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Uh...Have you um...Seen my marten?" I stuttered, cursing myself.

"Marten? What on earth is that?" She lowered her pot.

"Oh, uh never mind. Wait, did you hear that? Oh! Someones calling my name! I best be off!" I lied, hurrying out of my room. Stupid maids.

I made my way back to the stables, and saddled up the horse that I rode last time. What was her name? I forgot, but Gwin was already in the saddle pockets by the time I was there.

"Are you ready, Gwin? Time to rescue the Bluejay. Hes getting weak...I can feel it..."

"Feel what?"

I turned my head around. Link stood in the open doorway.

"Are you planning on rescuing someone? If so, your going to need more then one horse. And you'll need food. And a companion." He smiled, and I laughed.

"Yes, Im saving someone. I got my food, a companion but no horse." I admitted. He roared with laughter.

"Where you heading?"

"Faron woods."

"Okay, lets go."

I blinked twice.

"What?" I questioned as he saddled his own horse, Epona. He was done much quicker then I was.

"I said lets go!" He then moved onto the next horse, tying a rop onto its and Eponas reins to keep them together. I rolled my eyes as we made our way out of the castle gates and into the open.

"Im coming, Silvertongue..." I whispered. I knew he could hear me.

_Mo!_

I laughed allowed. So, he was still in strong spirites, even though he was nearly dead?

_I'm stronger then you think, Dustfinger. I thought you would have known that by now? I mean, after everything we've been through...I bought you back from the dead!_

I laughed again, kicking my horse and sending us into a full sprint.

_Thankyou._

_**Annnnnnnnnd it sucked. Sorry! I had to finish this story ASAP!**_

_**Anyway, if you guys have not read the Inkheart series, well, you should...Because you probably dont know a thing Im saying, right?**_

_**Not only that, but I honestly think they are the best books ever written. I love Dustfinger to the max... I love his fire...**_

_**Anyway, is it just me, or does Paul Bettany (Guy that plays Dustfinger in the movie) have the best lips or what? God, their amazing!**_

_**Okay, I apologize, blah blah blah, next chapter will be up shortly. Thanks for reading. Review!**_


	13. Evil Love, Freedom and Poison

_**So, I decided to read **_**Inkdeath**_** again, and to my surprise, both Sootbird and the Piper died in it...So lets just pretend that they never died? Cool.**_

_**Sorry I took a long time again, been pretty busy.**_

_**Anyway, another reminder, I havnt got a spell checking thing, so dont blame me D:**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

Dustfinger had gone.

Without any warning, I saw him disappear into the fields, with Link in front of him, another horse tied to his reins. I knew instantly where they were going.

I raced down to the stables, rushing to saddle my horse.

"Why in such a hurry, Princess?" I spun around. Sootbird stood, leaning casually on the wall of the barn.

"I'm off to see some...Friend." I raised my eyebrows as he walked forward, towards me.

"Your going to see Dustfinger, arent you?" He was now only about three steps away from me. I took another step back, uncomfortable by his closeness.

"Why arent you resting?" I changed the subject. He took another step closer, and as I took one back, my heels pressed against the wall. He smiled.

"Dont try to change the subject. Where are you going?" He nearly growled. He was now so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arms and held me against the wall.

"Unhand me!" I sneered into his face. He laughed.

"I swear to God, if you dare follow him to the Forest, I will burn you to the bone!" He threatened.

"With your fake fire?" I spat back into his face. He growled again, pulling me forward and then throwing me back against the wall. I screamed.

"Unhand me and I might make your punishment a little less painful!" I yelled in his face, struggling to get out of his firm grip.

"You wont say a single word about this, or I'll kill your little Fire-dancer, and your lover, too." He threatened, and my struggling ceased. He then bent down, and pressed his rough lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock, and I could not move from his hold.

I closed my eyes. _Dins Fire! Dins Fire!_

I heard him scream, and his hands released me as he was thrown back, to the other side of the barn. I breathed heavily, and he groaned as he stood up, his clothes smoking from the ball of fire.

"You really like hurting me with that trick, dont you?" He growled, but he did not move forward. I couldnt say anything. I was petrified.

"Remember, not a word of this or I'll kill them both!" He screamed, and exited the barn. When he was gone, I leaned against the wall, and slid down, bringing my knees to my chest and sobbing loudly.

I suddenly had a strong feeling of what his agreement to my father would be.

~o~

Link had been poisened badly. He was groaning and holding his side in pain. I was panicking and had no idea what to do.

"Lets head back, please!" I tried to convince him, but he shook his head and carried on walking through the undergrowth.

"We've come too far to turn back now. I'll be fine, and we cant leave your friend here, he might die," he argued back.

"_You_ might die!"

He laughed, "You would be surprised at how many times I've almost died, Dustfinger."

I didnt reply, but I saw how weak he was getting. Hes trying to make it sound like hes fine. I walked over to his side and let him lean on me, walking through the bush. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were out of focus.

"What was that thing?" I asked, trying to keep him motivated.

"It was...A Daku Baba...But this one was mutated...Never seen anything like it...They're poisonous plant monsters...Usually they dont have two heads." He gasped, laughing. My heart was beating furiously, he was going to faint soon.

"Whats the cure, Link?" I tried to sound casual, unworried, but my voice still shook.

"I need a fairy in a bottle...They revive nearly all wounds..." He gasped.

_Fairies! Dustfinger, during the night, I hear them flying around my cave...They sound like magic in the air!_

I smiled. "Dont worry, Link, I'll have you cured in no time, but we just have to hurry!" He looked at me in confusion. I just shook my head. I wanted to get there, save Mo, catch a fairy and get out of here, before the monsters start to prowl along here.

"Your a good man, Dustfinger." Link whispered.

"Oh, dont say that...Really you know nothing about me."

"Tell me, then."

"Well, I've betrayed the man we're about to rescue loads of times...For my own selfish needs..."

_Dustfinger! Dont say that, now that I look back...I dont blame you..._

I smiled.

Link looked thoughtful. My heart fluttered with reliefe, when I pulled aside the vines hanging from the trees, and found Mo's cave.

"We're here."

Link looked around in confusion. I sat him down on a rock, and raced to the cave. I could feel Mo's happiness.

I pulled aside the bush, lit my hands on fire, and saw him, sitting there, a smile on his face.

"Long time, no see."

I laughed, pulling him out. I melted his chains and supported him. He was weak. It felt so good to be with him, healthy, again.

I walked him over to where Link was sitting.

"Silvertongue, this is Link, Link, Silvertongue" I smiled. They shook hands.

"Its nice to meet you, Silvertongue." Link smiled weakly.

"And you. Oh and please, call me Mo."

"Or the Bluejay." I smiled, and Mo shot me an evil glance.

Link bent over and groaned, and I snapped back into reality. He was going to die!

"Mo, where are these fairies?" I looked around. He also did.

"They should be here!"

I scrunched my hair up and stormed around. This cannot be happening!

"Dustfinger...Take Epona, ride down to the West as fast as you can...It'll take you about half and hour...There is a village there. Enter it, and head to the first house you see...The one to your left...Inside that house is a green glass vase...I kept a fairy hidden in there on my old journies...Take it, and fill a bottle up with the water in the spring...Then come back..." He pulled out two glass bottles from his pouch, handing them to me. I took them.

"I'll be back as soon as possible...Stay strong, both of yous..." I nodded, and raced back through the forest.

I untied the second horse from Eponas reins and leapt onto her back, kicking her. She flew into a full sprint, and I had to hold on to dear life at the speed.

To the west I headed, and not long after I had left I found the entrance to the Village. The gates were closed, and I tried to slow Epona down but she ran, faster and faster. We were about a meter away from the gate and she leapt into the air! It felt like flying, her strong limbs stretched as she spread her legs.

Then she landed, he legs hitting the floor hard with a thump, and she continiued running. My stomach heaved but I held on. She seemed to know where to go all by herself...How many times had Link come here to save someone, or whatever he did?

Im going to have to ask Zelda about all the things hes done.

Epona trotted through the road, and finally we broke into the town. Walls of stone rose up, and paths lead through them like snake trails. There was a sprine to my left, with a peacful waterfall, and patters engraved along the stones. Then I saw the first house, and jumped off of Epona so fast that she stomped in confusion.

I ran over to the house. Few lanterns were lit to light up the night sky, and the cold night air bit at my skin. I placed my hand on the door handle, but it was locked. I growled so loudly that I saw a light come from one of the windows in another house.

I circled the whole house, and saw that there was a path that let to a graveyard not far from here. I did not wander close to it. If the White Woman were bad in my world, who knows how bad the creatures of death would be here.

There was no way to get in. I kicked a rock, and it went flying, and skided to a halt next to the house where the light had come from. I smiled and jogged over to it. I could see the shodow of a figure in the window. They were watching me. I knocked on the door three times, rapidly, and it slowly creaked open.

A man with long robes, and long silky black hair stood in the doorway, a small knife held in his hands.

"Hi..." I began stupidly. "Uh, do you know Link?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I do." His voice was so deep.

"Well, hes been poisened, by a mutand Deka...Duky Bebas..."

"Daku Baba?"

"Yes! Thats the one. Anyway, hes very weak...If I dont get to him soon, he'll die. He told me to come here, and in that house over there, he has hidden a fairy when he used to go on his adventures and such...I need to get in there, so I can save him. Please, open it for me."

His face seemed to pale under his dark skin. He nodded, and grabbed a chain of keys hanging on the wall, and marched out. He had a single handle in his hand, and it was going weak from the wind.

"Link restored this province not long ago," He explaned, while finding the right key with shaking fingers. "We would not be here if it werent for him." He then placed one in the key hole.

He turned and looked at me.

"Please, do all that you can to save him." He opened the door, and gave me the candle. I rejected it, and lit my fingers on fire. His eyes widened.

"Thank you..."

"Ronaldo." He put in.

"Thank you, Ronaldo." I said, entering the room.

_The green vase, Dustfinger._

Ah, Mo, how glad I was to have him. I walked over to the green vase, in the corner of the room, and put my hand into it.

Suddenly it lit up. I must have woken it from its sleep. My hand made contact with tiny little limbs, and I pulled my hands out.

I couldnt see the body properly, the light was too bright, but two long, silky wings spread out, and glitter dropped to the floor every time it moved. It really was beautiful.

_Wow..._

Mo snapped me back into reality, and I pulled out the glass bottle, and gently placed the fairy inside it. I ran back out and closed the door. Renaldo was already back in his house. I jogged to the springe, and filled the other glass bottle up with the steaming water.

I saddled back onto Epona, turned us around, and kicked her to a start. We sped out of the village, through Hyrule Field, avoided all the monsters, ready to save the two men in the forest.

_**Okay, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I have been working on it from 4 to 12 at night, and kinda need my sleep for school tomorrow :/**_

_**I have totally forgotten how this story started, and I havnt got the time to re-read it just now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, Im pretty sure this is the longest chapter yet...I hope.**_

_**Review!**_


	14. Smiling When We're Close to Death

_**Alright, considering I was extremely tired last night, I think I did rather well with the spelling and such, if I do say so myself. There are some minor mistakes in there but oh well...:/**_

_**Do you all also agree that having sex at the age of thirteen is **_**WRONG?**_** Eh, well lucky me, my ex, who I was talking about before, had had sex three times in one weekend...Not me, three different girls. Ah! The pain and betrayal.**_

_**Okay, heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I will be making it more interesting, calm down. These are just fill in's :)**_

By the time I reached them, it was too late. Link lay unconscious, leaning against a tree, his breathing heavy and shallow. Silvertongue was walking around nervously, his eyes a little red and his breathing fast and afraid.

"Link? Link! Wake up!" I shook him nervously, and saw that blood was beginning to seep through his tunic. How badly had he been bitten?

"Hes been unconscious for only a few minutes, I panicked, I didnt know what to do. I've always been the one to wound the men, not heal them. Especially not here!" Silvertongue rushed, running up behind me as I leant down over Links rigid body.

"Hes so pale..." I felt his skin, it was cold beneath my touch...Well everything was, seeing as fire ran through my veins, but he was extra cold.

I fetched the fairy bottle from my pocket and un-corked the lid. I held it above his head and tipped the bottle upside-down.

The fairy slowly fluttered out of the jar, hovering above his head for a second.

"I told you they sound like magic..." Whispered Mo.

He was right. There was no way to explain it. Slowly, the tiny figure moved down-wards, flying around Links limp figure, letting her glitter fall on his body. Even just after a few seconds, colour seemed to rise to his face, and he looked just a tad bit healthier. We sighed in relief, as the fairy nodded to us, and floated up through the trees and into the sky.

His breathing became more controlled, and slowly his lids slid open. He groaned and tried to sit up, but clenched his jaw and held his side in pain.

"Are you cured?" I asked hurridly. He nodded.

"The venom is gone, I think. But I'm still bleeding..." He gasped. In the distance I heard the howl of a wolf, or monster. I looked at Silvertongue. He was also still weak.

I reached into my pocket again and pulled out the second glass bottle. I held it out for Link, but he rejected it.

"Thats for him," He nodded to Silvertongue. I smiled and handed the bottle to him instead.

"What does it do?"

"Its magic water from one of the powerful Springs. It'll restore most of your energy for now." Link explained, his eyes shining. "Its the best, freshest water your silver tongue will ever taste." He winked.

Silvertongue laughed and un-corked the bottle, and steam blew from the inside. He placed the glass at his lips and drunk all of its contents, smiling, his eyes widening.

"Ah, this _is_ fantastic!"

We all laughed.

"Come now, its getting dark...We dont want anymore injuries from some mutated monsters." I lifted myself up from the rock I sat on, and Mo seemed to have alot more energy then before. Him and I both bent down and heaved Link from the ground.

"You think the wound is still open?" I asked when he cried out in pain. He nodded.

"I'll be able to ride..."

"Dustfinger...I'm worried...With an injured man, riding through the night in a monster infested field doesnt sound too smart...Especially with the scent of blood wafting through their noses..." Silvertongue stated once we were finally out of the thick forest.

"Yes, I also agree...Link, what keeps most of your monsters at bay?" We both looked at the young hero.

"Well, light, I suppose. That will keep all the night wanderers away. But neither of us have a lantern." I smiled, and Silvertongue rolled his eyes.

"No need to worry, I have everything we need." Link rose an eyebrow, causing it to hind behind his long blonde hair.

I walked forward, away from the horses and the two men. I spread my arms out towards the sky, and whispered unknown words to the fire inside me.

I then threw my hands out towards the sky, and suddenly and flock of fiery bluejays were flying around. They turned the night sky alight, and sent warmth down to us all. They chirped like a bluejay, and started flying towards where we were to go.

"Thats impossible..." Link stuttered, as Mo helped him onto Epona.

"Believe me, thats nothing." He said sarcastically, as he jumped onto his own horse.

"They'll keep the monsters at bay, and lead us into the direction we came from. Are you guys ready?" I turned my own horse to look at the two weak men. Link was bending over slightly, whispering into Eponas ear. Mo had that same determined expression he wore when he handed himself over to Violante...

"Ready." He nodded.

I looked at Link. He smiled. "I've been through things far worse then this. Just under different circumstanses. Ready."

We all laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Hiya!" He shouted, kicking Epona to a start. Our eyes widened, and we both followed behind him, behind the trail of fiery birds that would lead us to our destination.

~o~

I spent the whole day in the barn, disgusted by what had happened. I _hate_ him. Him, the Piper, anyone who was in their league...I hated them all.

How dare he touch me, then threaten me? But I was too afraid to confront anyone... I knew he wouldnt hesitate to kill them.

Finally I had puckered up enough courage to leave the stables, but went straight to my room. I then cried in there for a bit, before falling into a numb sleep.

Where were they? Why had Link gone with them, and why hadnt he told me?

All these questions ran through my mind, repeatedly, through my sleep.

But I was suddenly woken by sharp knocking on my door. I looked out the window, it was well past midnight. Were they back yet? I hurried over to the door, running my fingers through my hair quickly. I looked fine.

"Yes?" I asked, and was surprised when one of the youngest guards was standing outside my door.

"Your Highness," He bowed. "There are monsters, up ahead, fiery birds flying towards the castle. The guard have no idea what it is, and want your guidence up in the battle towers," He rushed on.

"Thank you, Joseph," He widened his eyes when I spoke his name, but nodded and lead me through the castle, up the stairs and through the corridors that wound up towards the battle towers.

Commander Viren, the cheif of all combat in skill, stood, walking behind a bunch of archers, who were leaning against the walls, their arrows ready to be fired. Each soldier had a look of determination on their face, and suddenly I was happy I had such a reliable guard.

"Whats the matter, commander?" I said, standing next to his tall figure. He was very well bult, with greying hair but piercing black eyes.

"There are monsters up ahead, your highness. But these monsters have never been seen or recorded by anyone in all of Hyrule...We are worried, if they could be a new species from another land, passing by our fields, or if they are here to cause harm...We're leaving the choice to you, Your Grace."

I nodded. The birds were not too close, but clearly visible in the night sky. They seemed to be glowing...There was a whole flock of them.

"I say, we wait until they are close enough to decipher. If they make any move to attack, we shoot. But if they carry onwards, we leave them."

He nodded, and signalled for all the soldiers to prepare themselves. They pulled the string to their bows, and all aimed at a bird of their own.

Now they were close enough to see properly...They seemed to have flames, jumping off their feathers.

"Their coming down..." Viren warned. The soldiers all tensed, readying themselves.

"Wait..." I whispered, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Aim..." Viren started.

_"What else can you do?" I said, still slightly blinded by the light._

"And..." They were now not far ahead of us, and was coming down, to where we stood.

_"Well...I can send around fiery animals that will last for weeks..."_

These were Dustfingers creations.

"Fire!"

"Stop!"

The arrows were sent in the sky before I could stop them, and I screamed out in terror as they flew through the air with unimaginable speed. Viren looked at me in confusion, but I ran to the edge of the battle towers, waiting for the first few birds to fall.

But all that fell, were burnt, usless arrows. I stared as they plumedged to the ground, and cracking into nothing. Looking up, I saw the birds head to the roof of the castle.

"What in the world..." Viren started.

"Yes! Their alive!" He looked at me in confusion as I smiled up at the fiery birds.

"Sir!" A guard yelled, pointing over to the grass planes ahead. Three men on horse back were riding up to the castle. The guards aimed their bows again towards them.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed, and everyone looked at me again. I stared down at them. The boy in green, and man with sparks jumping off his skin, and the man I saw once in a different body. What worried me the most was how pale Link was, and why he was clutching his side the way he did.

"Princess?" Viren asked.

"Link!" I screamed, as his eyes began to droop. I ignored everyone around me, and sprinted down the halls, through the corridors, down the stares and out the door, towards the stables where the three horses were now heading to.

Dustfinger left his horse out the front of the barn, jumping off with such speed that it stomped, and rushed over to Link and other man held behind, looking tired and famished. Dustfinger helped Link off his horse, and supported him. There was blood soaking Links left side of his tunic.

"Link!" I screamed, running up to him, tears already in my eyes.

"Zelda..." He gasped, pulling out of Dustfingers graspe to embrace me. I felt his own blood soak my dress and held him tight in my arms, tears falling down my face.

"Link, Link, whats wrong? What happened!" I cried, sobbing into his shirt.

He laughed. But clenched his eyes shut, clutching his side. Suddenly all his weight was put on me, and I fell back onto the floor, him on top.

"Link! Zelda!" Screamed Dustfinger, coming to us and helping Link off of me.

"Whats wrong?" I screamed, leaning over his body and cupping his face in my hands.

The other man stood there, agony in his deep set eyes.

"He...He was poisened."

I sobbed louder then ever, leaning my head against his chest.

His heart was beating at an unnatural pace, and I felt my own heart quicken with fear.

_**The only thing running through my mind at this moment is the word **_**S L E E P!**

_**If I fall asleep during class and get a bad education, I'm totally blaming all you reviewers -.-**_

_**If theres any mistakes, complain later, cos I really dont care at this point!**_

_**Please review!**_


	15. Red Soakers

_Okay…I apologise! How long has it been since I updated hmm? I have been meaning to write another chapter for ages, but havnt been bothered. I just have been having these headaches recently, and theres this boy… (; Well its kind of bad. Haha._

_Anyway, I think we will all be happy to know that I have got a new Mac Book in replacement of the computer I broke, but unfortunately it hasn't got Microsoft Word on it? But don't fret! I found this app thingy which has a word corrector. Except this God damned Caps Lock button seems to have a problem with me, and never wants to work :_

_But Im doing alright with it all, and hopefully I will be updating more frequently!_

_Also in my absence, I have been thinking about writing another story, not Legend of Zelda wise or anything, but fully created by me. I'll give you more information on it if your interested._

_Okay, enough of the wait, read!_

_P.S for some reason on this word processor thingy, I cant make the font bold and slanted at the same time. Haha annoying technology -.-_

Dustfinger had helped me heave Link up into the castle. We only had to climb two flights of steps to reach the rarely used Ward, where we placed Links limp body upon a stone bed designed for the wounded. Mo had followed not far behind, staggering slightly.

"The spring water must have worn off," Dustfinger had said when we heard his heavy breathing. I looked back at the poor man. He didn't deserve this.

I ripped off Link blood stained tunic, and his white under shirt, throwing them on the ground and examined his wounds. His perfectly sculptured, tanned body was soaked in blood, some dry and some wet. I felt my throat tighten in disgust.

There were three, large, long slashes running from the lower part of his ribs and towards his back, as if he had been clamped between something with three spikes digging into his skin, and then ripped away.

Dustfingers face paled slightly.

"G-go get me a wet cloth!" I demanded, my voice shaking as another load of tears threatened to run down my already soaked face. Dustfinger nodded and turned, grabbing one of the white cloths that was hanging up on the roof and rushing over to the bucket of water in the corner, dunking it in there and squeezing it out.

Once he handed it to me, I slowly dabbed at his wound, and his rigid body flinched the slightest.

"Havnt you got a doctor or something?" Dustfinger finally burst out, his voice also shaking. I turned in surprise and saw his tear filled eyes staring at me.

"H-hes gone! He went with Father on his voyage!" I screamed, letting the tears flow down my cheek as I realised Link might not survive.

"When will he be back?" He shouted, and Mo, who was sitting in the corner with sunken eyes, looked from me to Dustfinger in despair.

"Oh, in half a day for sure!"

He walked over to one of the buckets and kicked it in frustration, sending water spilling all through the little room. It rushed towards me, soaking the rim of my dress. Then we both looked at each other with pained eyes, and he slowly came up to me and embraced my shaking body.

"This is all my fault…" He whispered in my hair, and I sobbed loudly into his white tunic. I felt my dress cling to my body from Links blood, and wished for this all to be a dream. There was a long silence before a voice broke into the air. Its wasn't Dustfingers voice, nor was it Links. We both turned to see Mo standing up.

"I can help" He repeated.

"Are you sure, Silvertongue?" Dustfinger looked at his companion in concern. What were they talking about?

"Of course. If it weren't for me, Link would never be in this situation in the first place. Its the least I could do. I just hope that my words will help, seeing as we don't have a scribe around."

Dustfinger nodded, smiling slightly and walked over to Link. He picked up the wet cloth again and began to dab at the fresh blood that had flowed out of his skin. "Your going to be alright." He whispered. "Zelda, can you go fetch some ink, parchment and a pen. Oh, and where are the bandages?"

"In the cupboard over there." I said, pointing towards it, then rushed out of the ward and into my room, grabbing the finest piece of parchment and the most suitable ink. In my hast I sent all the parchment flying around my room, but left it all there and raced back to the ward. Guards looked at me, confused, but I paid them no attention. All that mattered at the moment was Link. When I returned, there was a bandaged wrapped firmly around Links stomach, stopping the blood from coming out, but already it began to soak through. His muscles twitched and his face began to sweat. Mo was pacing the small room, his face lost in thought. I cleared my throat, and both men turned to me. Dustfinger grabbed the items from my hands and placed them on the second stone bed, setting them out for Mo, who grabbed the fallen bucket that had been knocked over, turned it upside down and sat.

"Make it a quick healing process…he's lost too much blood.

"Sure, sure…" he dipped the pen into the ink, and hesitated the slightest, before he started writing. "It cant be an instant cure, such as '_his wounds slowly but deliberately closed up,'_ it must be a cure…a potion or a plant…"

"Make it a plant thats found in the gardens!" I said, "A plant found under the largest of the trees, that will stop the bleeding!"

He smiled and nodded, and began to write. The scratching of the pen running across the parchment put me off edge, and I had to walk over to Links side and hold his cold hand to take my mind off things. I noticed that his bandage was already soaked. _Quick, Mo._ I pleaded silently.

~o~

_As Zelda walked out into the fine gardens of her castle, she noticed immediately that there was a change. Nothing was missing. The fountain still stood in its place, water spilling from its stone body, the trees still swayed peacefully in the early morning air. No, something had been added to her garden, her sanctuary. She didn't see it at first. She _smelt _it. A sweet, honey like scent that wafted through her nose and sent her taste-buds in a frenzy. She closed her lavender blue eyes and let her senses take over, and soon she reached her destination. The largest of the trees, its brown bark damp from the morning fog, was surrounded by small, delicate ocean-blue flowers that looked like stars. She gasped in wonder and bent down, and gently pried one from the grounds. Red Soakers, they were called. An unusually odd name for a flower that was blue. No, its name was that because of its magic. It had the power to close a bleeding wound, stopping the blood from escaping. She smiled. This was the perfect cure. She then turned on her heel, sending her blood-stained dress flying, and raced back into the large castle, up to the ward where her wounded lover lay close to his death._

I did exactly as the words had said. The smell was as exotic as described, and the description of the flowers was nothing compared to real sight, they were beautiful. I had, of course, bent down and picked it with care. My hope seemed to rise and I raced back into the ward, where Dustfinger and Mo waited patiently. I noticed there were knew bandages on Links body, and saw the blood soaked ones on the wet floor. I gently placed the Red Soaker on the same bench that Mo had written it on, and he gently placed it in a bowel of warm water. The water turned light blue as soon as it touched the flower, and slowly the blue petals began to shrink, until nothing was left except and emerald green stem, which Mo then picked from the blue water and handed the bowel to Dustfinger, who was smiling from ear to ear.

I lifted up Links limp head and placed a firm pillow beneath it, and opened his mouth. Dustfinger slowly poured the blue contents into his mouth and down his throat. I nearly cried with happiness as more colour showed in his pale skin, and his whole body suddenly seemed to be glowing when all the liquid was inside of him. I began to unravel the bandages, which were just beginning to soak with read. When they were completely off, Mo fisted the air in happiness. His wounds were slowly closing up, right before our eyes!

"Oh, Mo, thank you so much!" I cried, throwing my arms around his shoulders. He laughed and embraced me, and I then did the same to Dustfinger, who had more sparks jumping around him then before.

"He probably wont wake until a while," Mo said when finally the wounds had completely closed up, leaving only long white scars as evidence of this ever happening. "But I really could use some rest…" He finished awkwardly, and my eyes widened.

"Oh, Im so sorry!" I exclaimed, "Here, Let me take you to your room-"

"Wait!" We both turned in surprise. Dustfinger walked towards us and looked at us as if we were the most stupidest people to ever roam this earth.

"What?" I questioned, shocked.

"We cant just take him to any old room. We need to keep him hidden, remember? We're trying to hide him from Sootbird and the Piper."

Mo's face contorted with anger at their very names. "Why hide me from them? Why cant I go down to wherever they are and slit their evil throats, its what they deserve!"

My eyes widened in surprise at his sudden rage.

"Oh, hello, Bluejay, didn't notice you here." Dustfinger said sarcastically as he leant against the wall casually. Mo's jaw dropped.

"Right, sorry…what are we going to do? Are there any rooms that wont gain there attention? And is it easy to acces?"

I thought for a moment…

_"_Well, there is one room, on the tallest tower. No one ever wanders there anymore, and it was once used as a room for one of the princesses that lived in the castle long before me. She was locked in there because she kept trying to escape…"

"Perfect!" Dustfinger exclaimed, and Mo looked relieved. "Now, Zelda, you go and distract those two vermin, and I'll go and lead Mo up to the room." I nodded but really didn't want to have to see Sootbird again. But if its the right thing to do, then I'll do it. its the least I could do for Mo.

"Its on the north side of the castle, enter the hall with the heavy wooden doors. Head up the stairs and you should find the room easily. Here," I reached into my pocket which was hidden in my gown and tossed a key over to Dustfinger, who caught it easily. "That key works on every door in the castle. I trust you with it." He nodded, took one last glance at Links body, and we slowly exited the ward.

"They should be in their rooms. if not, in the library, probably trying to steal some of the treasures on display in there. Hurry!" He walked the opposite way to me, with Mo a little behind him, and I headed off to find the two men. Not long now until father returns, and once I finish distracting these two, I will be waiting right beside Link, where I belong.

_Ta-duuuh! What did you think? Remember, reviews make me for motivated! Thats probably the reason why I havnt written in so long, because I only got one review when I uploaded the two chapters -.-_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I recon it was alright…But eh, I dunno. Tell me what you think :)_


	16. Sneaky, Forgetful and the Arrival

_So, I went and saw the last Harry Potter movie, and OH MY GOD I don't think I have cried so much in one movie. I even cried when it ended, and the original theme song started playing, because then I knew that this is the end of it. It was really terrible, poor Snape and Fred and Lupin and Tonks…Okay I gotta shush otherwise I will cry again :/_

_Anyway, the next chapter after this will be a Pirate chapter, because I really havnt written much about them. But don't worry, now that the King is home soon, the story will become much much more exciting…Except you guys just don't know why! Thats the irony of being the creator of this story, you know. I know the things that you don't :D_

_Okay, reaaaaad!_

Mo followed not far behind me as we made our way to the tower. He did not make a noise, nor did he slow us down. For a man who's been famished and nearly rotten to death, he was doing extremely well.

Just as we were about to round off another corridor, the cuff of my tunic was harshly pulled back, bits of my hair also grabbed in the process. I tried to yell but a hand covered my mouth, and I turned around violently, and saw Mo standing there with a finger to his lips. I raised my eyebrow and rubbed the back of my scalp, where the hair had been pulled from.

He walked in front of me and peeked around the corner, then quickly retreating and grabbing my arm, taking us back down to the other corridor we had just past.

"What in the world are you doing Silvertongue?" I whispered harshly.

"Sootbird and the Piper were down that corridor! How could you not hear them whispering to each other?" He shook his head.

"Um..maybe because they were _whispering_?" I replied sarcastically, happy by his keen hearing. His eyes seemed to droop slightly, and he looked like he was about to faint. I had to get him to that tower. Now.

I pulled him back around the corner and into the corridor we had just exited, and peeked around the corner myself. Sootbird and the Piper were on the other end, whispering frantically to each other.

"Come now, we can sneak into the corridor and hide behind those banners, they'll cover us," I pointed to the long banners that held the Hyrule symbol in the middle. They hung from the roof and nearly touched the floor. Perfect for hiding behind. There was at lease five on each side of the hall. Mo nodded at me, and let me go first. When I was sure that both men were preoccupied by their gossip, I snuck into the corridor and pulled aside the first banner, hiding myself behind it. The heavy material made me press against the stone wall, and prayed to God that they wouldn't notice my boots. I looked around the side of the banner and saw Mo duck behind the first banner opposite of me.

I then looked over at the two men, and I could have sword that I made slight eye contact with Sootbird, but when he looked away I thought differently. I counted to three, a quickly jumped from my hiding place and ducked behind the next banner, panting slightly. Not long after I had done it, Mo also made his way to the second banner. Now we were closer to the men, and I could hear their rushed voices, but couldn't decipher what they were saying.

Now i was ready to make it to the third banner, but just as I leapt out from the one I hid behind, I didn't see the small wooden table that held a metal vase, and crashed right into it. I cringed in fear as the table went tumbling down, and the vase landed on the tiled floor, clattering and banging as if it wanted the two men to hear me. I gasped as I hear their whispering stopped, and looked over to see Mo jump behind the third one. He then poked his head out and signalled for me to hide behind the banner, looking worried.

I jumped behind the material just in time, the two men were rushing over to where the mess lay. I tried to even my breathing, and pressed myself against the wall as much as possible.

"Who's there?" I heard Sootbird yell, not far from my banner. I held my breath. I looked to the side, and saw the next banner. I need to get there! But just as I was about to sneak through, It was pulled aside abruptly, and the Piper looked behind it and around it, suspecting my presence. He's going to find me. I widened my eyes as he neared closer to my banner, and saw his fingers cure over the edge, panic overtook me, and I readied my hands, setting them alight.

"What in the world are you doing?"

the banner was released from his grip, and I extinguished my hands, and peeked around the corner. I could have jumped out and started singing at the sight. Zelda stood before the two men, arms folded.

"Oh, um, your Highness…" Sootbird bowed clumsily, stuttering like a mad man.

"I think it would be wise if you two did not wander the halls any time soon. His Majesty will be arriving tonight, and if you two carry on going around and destroying rare items such as this vase, he wont be very happy with that." She bent down and picked the vase from the floor, wiping it and then put the table upright, placing the vase in its centre.

"Your highness, it was not us who tumbled that Vase…" Piper said in his silky, duck-like voice.

"It wasn't you?"

"Yes,"

"Well I don't see anyone else roaming these halls, now do I?" Im going to have to thank Zelda after this. "I suggest you take your leave here, and forget this ever happened." She finished firmly, and they both nodded and bowed their heads, exiting the way Mo and I had come. When she was sure they were long gone, she pulled aside my banner and pulled me out.

"Thank you so much Zelda!"

She smiled and walked over to the other banner, pulling Mo out the way she pulled me out. He looked shocked, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had fallen asleep behind there.

"Quick, follow me, with me guiding you, things should be a lot more easier." She grabbed both of our arms and rushed us forward. We soon reached the two oak doors she told us of, and lead us down another long hall, lit by torches.

"I thought you said no one wanders down here?"

"There is a maid, her name is Sia. She's new here, and has been hired to light all the torches throughout the castle."

"What if she sees Mo and tells someone?"

Zelda just giggled. "Perhaps I'll introduce you to her tonight, after fathers return. Then you'll know why she wont see you."

I left it at that, and soon we reached the massive stairway. Zelda bid her goodbye and left us to climbe the monstrosity stairwell.

"Here goes nothing…" Mo muttered, before taking his first step.

I think I might bunk with him up there.

~o~

For fathers arrival, we were having a dinner ceremony, and to my annoyance, that meant dressing up and acting all happy when I wasn't.

Two maids had come into my room, and took me to my bathing chambers. The steam from the hot water rose from the tub, and I watched as the maids poured perfumes of pink and purple into the hot water, making little bubbles float to the top in a foamy overcoat. I sunk into it and let my muscles relax, closing my eyes as the maids washed my hair and combed it through. I was capable of doing all this by myself, and I would have preferred to do it myself, but father insisted that the maids knew how to make me look stunning with their hands. I had no choice.

When they finished twiddling around with my hair, I hopped out of the bath and placed on my robe. They dried my hair, nearly pulling it from my scalp, and one of the maids went into my wardrobe and fetched all my underclothes. Another thing that I disliked about ceremonies were the rich corsets that I had to wear.

One pull, one gasp.

Two pulls, another gasp.

I had to lean over the wooden end of my bed as she pulled each string to her satisfaction.

The gown that I was supposed to wear was pure black, strapless and had gold patterns running through it. I had matching gloves and shoes, and the makeup was also to be dark like the clothes. Of course I didn't like this choice, but I have no say in it.

When I was finally dressed, and my waist was being squeezed together uncomfortably, they began to paint my face with grey eye shadows and blood red lip colour. My hair was pinned half up, half down, and the light colour of it didn't seem to match my outfit. I suited white the most.

The maids both complimented me and left my chambers, and as I looked at myself in the mirror, I realised how much older I was getting. I sighed, I didn't want to grow up. I looked up at the shelf near my roof, and the little box placed up there. I kept it there so no one could take it. I pulled my desk chair out and placed in against the wall, and stood up on it. The shelf was covered in dust, and when I picked the little box up, there was a square patch of clean wood. I laughed, how long had this been up there for?

I jumped down from the chair and my dress flew behind me. Stupid thing. I ran and jumped on my bed, landing on my belly, and opened up the box. It was pink with little butterflies on it, and when I opened it there was the piece of mirror screwed to the lid. I gently tipped its few contents out onto my bed.

A little gold tiara tumbled out. I laughed. I got this when I snuck out of the castle when I was nine years old, and I bought it at a market stall because I didn't like the one that father made me wear. It was gold with little shiny diamonds all around it. I remember spending all my rupees for this, and I think I over payed them.

The next item was a bracelet that Malon had made me when I was thirteen. It was made of wire, with fake flowers all around it. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. I might make something for Malon in return, even though it was four years ago…I don't think I even thanked her…

Another item was a small photograph of my mother before she died. She looked a lot like me, except with honey gold eyes and rosy-red cheeks, and her hair was a bit lighter then mine. I was just about to grab another item off the bed when there was a sharp knock on my door. I jumped and quickly hopped off the bed, smoothing out my clothes and fixing my hair. I sighed and rushed over to the door. There was another maid outside.

"Your fathers carriage has been sent to fetch him from the docks. He will be here within half an hour. Just a precaution. You must be down at the dining hall in twenty minutes," She said quietly, not making eye contact.

"Thank you," I nodded and closed the door, and she quickly turned around and sped down the hall. I decided to pack the rest of my items up for now, so I don't get distracted again. But I left out the tiara, bracelet and photograph. I took off my own tiara, and placed my old on on my head in the same place. I looked a little bit brighter then before. Then I slid the bracelet on my wrist, and was surprised at how much colour it showed, especially against my black figure.

Then there was another rapid knock on my door, and I nearly fell over. Dammit! It couldn't have been twenty minutes already!

I stormed to the door, but was surprised when Dustfinger was the one standing there.

"You cannot believe how hard those stairs were to climb. I am _so_-" He stopped short when he looked at me, and I could feel myself begin to blush. "Well…You look beautiful! Where are you going, Sunshine?"

"For fathers arrival we're having a feast…I was required to wear this…" Then an idea popped into my head. "Come with me."

"W-what?"

"Come with me to the feast!"

He looked shocked for a minute, and when he wouldn't answer, I walked out of my room and closed the door, grabbing his arm and leading him to his own room. I let go of him and walked to his draws, and pulled out the most elegant clothing there.

"Get dressed into those," I handed them to him, and he took it without a word.

"Turn around." He ordered, smirking. I laughed and spun around, facing opposite to him. I heard the ruffle of clothing and peeked around. He had no shirt on, and I didn't realise how much muscle he really had. His and Links body nearly resembled each other. I quickly turned my head again. Link!

"Oh Goddeses!" I shouted, turning around again. Dustfinger jumped, but was fully dressed.

"What?" He gasped, tightening his belt and putting on his boots.

"I forgot about Link! Oh no, how could I!" I felt tears well up in my eyes, and Dustfinger rushed up to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"Do not worry, Zelda. He's fine. You've had a lot to do, you've only been away from him for a couple of hours. Come on, lets go see him now." He calmed me down, but the tears still rolled. "You'll ruin your makeup!"

I laughed and wiped them away, but grabbed a brush from one of his draws.

"I didn't know I had that…" He ran a finger through his knotted hair. I laughed and began running the brush through it at an even pace.

"Now you can come to the ball looking half decent," I winked.

"Hey, its not my fault. I don't have enough Royal Wardrobe stuff," we both laughed.

"Will you come with me, to see him, before tonight?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. He looked down at me and smiled warmly.

"Obviously."

…

Link still lay in the same position that we left him in, and water still covered the floor from Dustfingers anger. The bandages that had been covered in blood and thrown to the ground and faded, only a light red colour, while his blood swirled in the water and mingled with it. I picked up the hem of my dress and stepped through the water, going straight to Links side. His hands were still cool under my own gloved ones, but they were better then before. He even had a slight blush to his tanned face. Sweat still remained on his brow, and his long blonde hair clung to his neck. His bare chest moved evenly up and down with each breath.

"He's lost a lot of blood. Its going to take some time for him to fully recover." Dustfinger said blankly, staring at Links closed eyes. I only nodded.

"When father comes back everything will be better. Impa will be here to help me, Doctor Cole can care for Link…Everything will be easier…" I explained, and just realised how much I missed Impa and Father.

"He's doing well though… Mo did a fantastic job for those Red Soakers, I must say…"

"Yes…Yes he did."

There was a creaking noise coming from outside, and I let go of Links hand to have a look.

"The drawbridge! Its coming up! All the guests are down their already! We're late!" I jumped, dropping the hem of my dress and letting it soak up the water. Dustfinger rushed away from Link, sending water splashing in every direction from his rapid steps.

"Come now, we must go!" He grabbed my gloved hand, and we both smiled down at each other. Before I left I planted a small kiss on Links dry lips, then exited the ward. We ran down the flights of stairs, through the dining hall, where the servants were doing last minute preparations, casting us confused glances, and out the large stone doors and into the field. We laughed and I stumbled over my dress, getting dirt and grass stuck to the wet hem. Father will be furious. Who cares!

By the time we reached the party, father was already standing out of the carriage. I stood at the back of the large group, no one noticed our arrival.

"Greetings to you all!" Father smiled happily, and my heart fluttered with joy to see his gleaming white teeth, his short brown hair and his light green eyes. He looked around, a bit confused. "Where is my daughter?"

Everyone turned their heads, back to where we stood, and they all stepped aside, forming a path for me to walk through. Father stared at me shocked, and I realised that I still had a hold of Dustfingers hand. I quickly dropped it, and smiled at him. I then looked forward, and began to walk through the small path. Dustfinger beamed, but remained at the back of the crowed, earning strange glances from the barons and such.

"Your Highness," I curtsied, smiling lovingly at my father, and he couldn't help but smile back. He signalled for me to stand, and took a step forward, and embraced me. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I am so, so proud of you, Zelda." He whispered. "You ruled the country for more then a week when I went on my short voyage…and Im sure nothing went wrong!" I smiled up at him.

"I have so much to tell you…" I said, and he instantly looked over at the man with sparks jumping around his body.

"Later, when we're inside." He took my arm in his, and we made our way back to the castle. The other couples did the same, following behind. I looked back and saw Dustfinger walking more to the side. He smiled at me when he saw me looking, but I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Wheres Link?"

"Father…I think I'll tell you inside…" He looked down at me with concern in his eyes, but didn't press on.

"Look at you!" He said abruptly. I looked down at myself, my dirtied dress and my messy hair. "Where did you get this tiara from? Wheres your traditional one? And what is with this bracelet? You were meant to be pure black…"

"Im sorry father."

"Its alright sweetheart. Explain inside, right? It seems thats the only place you'll tell me about recent activities.

We both laughed.

Oh how I missed him.

_Yes, yes, sappy ending, but I didn't realise what the time was, so I have kind of forgotten what I wrote at the start of the chapter, but I really need my sleep aye, had a late night, got about four hours sleep… cos the stupid fishtank was so loud…_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed, review!_


	17. A Visitor and a Prophecy

_So, I have been reading some fantastic stories on Fanfiction lately, and I am truly inspired by their work. So if ever I update slowly, its because Im going to try and create another story, better then this one. I understand that I have slacked my writing abilities, and can assure you that for my next story I will put my full potential into it._

_And just a word for Inkwoven- The father thingy will soon be all explained in this chapter :)_

_And just incase your interested in reading something new, these are the stories I have mentioned: _

_Fatal Attraction, by .Majesty._

"More than anything, I wish I could tell you that I love you and that you love me," deceiving blue eyes drift to the sky, searching for something she cannot find, and then they drop back to her with a sad smile, "but that would be a lie..."

_The Descent, also by .Mejesty._

"Ganondorf has won long ago. Now you come and tell me that he," The princess gestures to the blue-eyed man, "is the one you have been searching for? Isn't it too late?" He grins bashfully at her doubt-filled words. "I've always fancied myself a Hero."

_The Legend Of Zelda: Only Chosen Love, by Shinigami-Zelda-Sama_

A LoZ fanfic. Link is a regular student, going to a regular school, until he meets a girl that catches his heart... RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, AND LANGUAGE! LEMON LATER ON IN STORY, SO NOT FOR KIDDIES! My first fanfic also, so please R&R!

_(And just to let you know, I did not read this story for a stupid Lemon thingy. It was suggested by a friend of mine. And also, I choose my stories sometimes based on the amount of reviews it has, and this story has nearly one hundred, and only a few chapters. Oh how I envy this story -.-)_

_Okay, you may read :)_

Drunk.

That was the reason for fathers happy, uncaring mood. He was drunk and I didn't even know until he leant in to tell me that he felt sick. I wanted to scream and vomit and run and hide in a hole. I absolutely _hated _it when father was drunk. He forgets his respect, he forgets his place in royalty. He forgets who he is…Who _I_ am.

I didn't bother to tell him about Link, or Dustfinger and Sootbird and the Piper, or the pirates. I didn't tell him anything. After I had smelt his foul, rum-rotted breath, I had left my seat at the feast, leaving the dozens of guests confused. They were all drunk to the bone anyway, and I doubt any of them will remember tonights event by tomorrow. Once the heavy doors of the dining room closed with a bang, I bent down and removed the ridiculous black heals, throwing them into the corner and began to run.

I ran down the never ending corridors and through the many halls, letting myself get lost in the maze of stairs and doors. I was not climbing up the stairs but instead down. I did not cry. I was too angry. I passed many guards but did not slow down. I was on the final floor, and contemplated on going down to the basements, then further down to the dark abyss of the dungeons, or to hide myself in one of the rooms. Two of the rooms belonged to Sootbird and the Piper, and I wasn't sure which ones they were, seeing as I never really did ask…

But instead I headed to the back of the castle, to the forgotten rooms that were filled from floor to ceiling with forgotten documents and files from ages ago. I passed down one hall, the carpet soft and untouched beneath my bare feet, and stopped, when I saw an archway on the left wall of the hall. My eyebrow rose, and I walked through the archway, under it, and saw an old, wooden door, much like the ones you find in cottages. What in the world was this room?

Moss covered the wooden cracks, and the handle was damp and cold. I had to put a lot of strength down on the handle for it to be pulled down. The wooden door creaked open slowly, and stopped halfway. The room was dark and empty, and I was nearly knocked off my feet when the sudden smell of moulding books, bark, compost and stuffy air reached my nose. I crinkled it in distaste. I turned to make sure no one was around, and unhooked one of the torches that was alight on the wall. I took a step in, and the room was much colder then before… The stink increased tenfold, and I turned to close the door. After only a few steps forward, I nearly tumbled over an unknown object. The torch gave barely any light, despite the size of it. I tried blinking to get my eyes to adjust to the light, but nothing worked.

"Who goes there?" A small, determined and arrogant voice said somewhere in the darkness, and I instantly dropped the torch from fright. It landed on the damp floor with a clatter, and the fire went out.

"I-it is I, Princess Zelda," I whispered, unable to do anything but stand there, petrified.

"Ahh, Princess Zelda. What a shame it is that you do not recognise my voice. Pity, really, because, boy, I have some news for you."

~o~

I want to go home. These maps weren't working! This chair was too hard. My back was sore. I was tired. I was homesick.

"Jack, homesick? I have never heard of such thing!" I stood from the chair, swaying slightly from the amount of rum that had run down my throat and clogged up my mind. "Then again, I am in a completely different world, no matter how complex the thought of it was. How in the world had I managed to get here, Jacky?" I asked myself, pacing back and forth in the small room.

I walked over to my straw mattress and laid down on it.

"I miss the sea." I muttered sadly. All this land was so…_Landy._

"I think you'll find that most of us do."

I jumped at the sound of her voice, and rolled off my bed, tumbling to the floor and landing on my tummy. I giggled.

"Elizabeth! I didn't hear you enter."

"Jack, thats because you forgot to close your door. Again." She sighed, walking to my desk and rummaging through my maps. The compass twirled around in all directions when she looked at it. "…Stupid thing…" She muttered to herself, closing the lid with a snap.

"I think," I started, walking over to her side and began to spin the globe that sat on my desk around in circles. "That we should go and explore this world. You and I, the Pirate and the Govaners daughter, on an adventure through a new world, together. Brilliant, don't you think?" I stared into space.

"No." She replied plainly. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the desk chair.

"Fine." I muttered, picking up the closed compass and opening it again, watching it twirl in all the directions of the things I longed for most. _Home, home, home! I want home! Point to home! HOME! _But the compass continued to twirl. I closed it and threw it to the corner.

"Jack, Im bored. We've been in this same old run-down hotel for days, none of us sure of what to do. All Will can do to entertain himself is go down to the front desk and talk to the owner all day, while the rest of the pirates drink their days at that bar. We want to go on a mission, Jack." I rolled my eyes at her annoying wining.

"Alright…But before I set a mission for anyone, lets you and me take a little walk through town, shall we?" I stood and picked up the pouch of rupees and slipping on my grey coat.

"Jack, your taking up my personal time."

"Sweety, you've had all the personal time in the world. Toughen up and come for a walk with me. I might even buy you a new dress, those men clothes arent doing your pretty little body any justice, to be honest." I nodded at her, and she blushed slightly.

"Anything else you want to insult me about before we leave?" She asked sarcastically. I looked up and thought for a minute,

"Yes, actually. You've got a little thing right there…" I touched the tip of my nose to show her where I meant, and she mirrored my moves. I cracked a smile. "Gotcha!" She rolled her eyes but laughed, and walked out the door. I followed behind.

"We really need to find a place where they actually have baths or something to clean ourselves in." She yelled down to me, and I jogged slightly to catch up.

"Really? I rather like the smell of body odour and bad breath."

"Ew." She said simply, climbing down the only flight of stairs of the hotel.

"Captain!" We both looked up, and Gibbs, Pintell and Ragetti all lined up the railings above us. Pintell fidgeted with his wooden eye like he usually did when he was concerned about something.

"What is it, Pintell?" I turned on my heal, looking up at them with a bored expression.

"Well, the crew and I were all thinking… What if we cant get home? We cant live in this hotel for the rest of our lives. The food supply is running low, all the rum in the town has nearly run out and more is being transported from some other village." He muttered, never taking his real eye off his wooden one.

"Well, as for the place where we can live, we always have the Pearl! She's been our home for years, so don't stress, little pirate. And for the food and rum, pft, we'll survive! If anyone isn't happy about the conditions and want to start a new life, its their choice! They can leave and go make a family." I waved it off.

"So your saying…That this could be the end of our crew?" His voice trembled slightly, and Gibbs made a snuffling noise, to my surprise.

"Not the end of it, never the end! Just a new beginning. Not a crew anymore, but friends! Will and Elizabeth are sure to leave us someday, to start a family and get properly wed. But I'll always been Captain Jack Sparrow, you can count on that." I smiled warmly up at them for the first time in my life. _Oh god, your turning into a softy._ My conscious told me in my mind. _Shut up._ I thought simply.

The three men nodded and walked away. Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"The end of the crew? Your willing to let it happen?"

I thought over it for a minute. For the first time in weeks, I was actually serious.

"I…" I began, but closed my mouth as we walked down a path. People stared at us and looked down at the swords hanging from our belts in fear. Why did they fear the sword but not the gun? Oh, right, they don't have guns here…They probably thinks its a club…

"Well?" She prompted on, leading us down another path.

"I suppose, when the time comes, the crew will want to leave…Those who want to have a better life will go and search for one, and those who want to stay a scallywag can remain with me for the time being…" I was uncertain of who would leave and who would stay.

"But what are you going to do, Jack?" I looked down at her, and she looked…Anxious?

"Like I said, I will always be Captain Jack Sparrow. I have no plans for the future, I never have. I just let things come as they please."

We walked in silence for a bit. People were beginning to close their stalls and pack their goods away. What was the time? Jack didn't know. But the moon was already in the sky.

"These people keep their stalls open awfully late." Elizabeth mused. I nodded.

"Because they know that there are no monsters that can get in, seeing as they are in the castle grounds. Everything is blocked off. The drawbridge goes up an hour before midnight, but any monsters will never be able to penetrate those doors." I nodded to the heavy oak doors on the east side of the town.

They turned down another street. This one had less people roaming it then before.

"Oh look at those pretty little dresses!" I exclaimed suddenly, prancing girlishly to the stall which was still open. I picked up a light blue gown and pressed it against my body, smiling seductively at Elizabeth and winking.

"Suits you," She joked, looking at all the different dresses in longing. I bet she was remembering her luxury life back home. What a girl. I placed down the blue dress where I had gotten it from.

"Which one do you want?" She looked up at me, shocked.

"Pardon?"

"Don't 'pardon' me, I said which one do you want?"

She looked flattered, and examined the dresses more closely. She picked up a pure black dress and examined it closely. It had silver patterns etched into it, and it only had one strap to support itself up.

"That one comes in a deal," A sturdy voice came from behind the counter. We both jumped and turned around. A thin woman walked from behind the wooden counter and stood next to Elizabeth, feeling the smooth dress for herself with her frail hands.

"What kind of deal?" Elizabeth questioned, in a much kinder voice then before.

"Oh, just a matching corset, gloves and shoes. Only one hundred rupees. If bought, you get a free bath and make-over." She pointed to the house next door to the stall.

"How much is the dress originally?" Jack suddenly asked. Her eyes darted to him, and she smiled.

"The dress by itself is only fifty rupees, but you cannot buy it separately. The gloves were only a small five rupees, and the heels ten. The corset, though, was thirty rupees." She counted on her fingers.

"Thats only ninety-five rupees put together." I stated, she scowled at him.

"So?" She licked her old, cracked lips in distaste.

"Your charging us more. We could buy them all separately for cheaper, but instead you charge us a greater deal." I nodded, and Elizabeth sighed in frustration. "_And_ you said that the bath was free, so really your ripping us off. Lower the price." I smiled, trying to soften her up. She narrowed her eyes.

"Eighty five rupees." She said finally. I shook my head. "Eighty. Thats as low as I'll go, Pirate." She sneered.

"Make it seventy. Leave it or take it." I smiled, shaking the pouch of rupees and making them jungle around inside of it. She licked her lips again and thought for a second.

"Seventy five, including a bath."

"Deal"

I handed her the amount of rupees and she grinned wickedly. "Right this way, young lady." She grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, taking the dress and other accessories with her.

"Eh, she has her sword." I muttered to myself, before walking away and leaving her with the witch.

Most of the stalls and shops had closed, except for the restaurant which was open all day and night. I passed by it and got some smiles and giggles from some young ladies. I laughed and turned down a path. The streets were alight with torches on the walls, burning ferociously. There was only one shop down this street, and it was completely deserted. _Fanadi's Palace _was the name of the shop. It had purple curtains and displays. Ah, a fortune teller! I walked inside and was instantly met with the rich smell of burning candles. It made me sick. The room was surrounded with shelves filled with bottles of fairies and elves, and other types of specimens I couldn't tell of. In the middle of the room, was a desk, and behind it sat a rather sturdy lady, heavily dressed in robes of purple. She wore a large headpiece and had a Crystal Ball in front of her.

"Welcome to the fooortune-telling house, Fanadi's Palace! The fates swiiiiirl about you, and only I can tell what they have in stooooore," She smiled and winked, and I began to feel uncomfortable by this lunatic. "The dooor to the future will ooopen…for ten rupees!"

"I, ahh…Tell it…?" I muttered, slightly annoyed by her loopy eyes staring at me like that.

"Goooood! So, which doooor will you open?" She cooed, singing her words longer then necessary. "Careeeer or looove?" She winked.

"Um, career?" I sighed, handing over the rupees, making sure not to touch her fat glittery hands.

"I seeeeee…Lets hear what missions are set for your fuuuuuture…" she smiled, the many jewels that laid on her fat body glittering in the dim light.

I took a step back, just to be cautious.

"Speak, fates! Tuoba gniklat i ma thaw…Tuoba gniklat i ma thaw…" She chanted an unknown language over and over again. Good choice on stepping back Jacky.

"AHAH!" She shouted finally, resting her palms on her crystal ball and circling it. The mist inside of it flowed into a frenzy, and faces began to appear in the smoke.

"Whats it saying?" I tapped my foot impatiently while I waited for her to come up with some fake prophecy. What a waste of ten rupees. Suddenly she sat up straight, and stared right at me. Her eyes turned completely white, loosing every ounce of craziness and colour. She began to glow, and I cringed in fright.

"Pirate, your fait now lies in the hands of the goddesses." Her voice changed from the crazy feline voice, and was now a dark, smooth and gentle voice. "The Hero in Green, the Tamer of the Flames, The Princess of Light, The Roamer of the Seas, will all unite, and fight against Hyrules enemy."

"What? What enemy?" I took a step forward, confused.

"The man who claims to be the tamer of flames will turn, and the man with the silver nose will enrage, their power will succeed, and all hell will break loose. Innocent blood will be spilled, and the Princesses destiny lies in the hands of no one. Her choices will be the reason behind the catastrophe, and both her choices will lead to the same downfall. Ready your men and tell the others. You've got until the start of spring, when the last of the five silver roses grow back." Suddenly there was a blinding light, and on the table before me, stood a pot-plant with a tiny rose bush growing. There were five, fist-sized roses set evenly around it. They suddenly disappeared.

"Do not fail to retell this prophecy…If Hyrule falls…It will be the Roamer of the Seas…Who will take…The blame…" The voice drifted away.

"Wait!" I cried out.

"Roamer of the Seas…Beware…"

It was gone. The glow around the fat lady way gone. Her eyes were normal and she blinked stupidly. Before she said anything, I snatched the pot-plant from the table and ran out the door.

I was panicking, but the first thing that popped into my head made me smile.

The Roamer of the Seas. What a catchy name.

_So, I tried to succeed in finishing this chapter before two o'clock in the morning…But that failed… _

_Well, who's this mysterious visitor for Zelda hm? And the prophecy! Now you all know whats going to happen! Well, slightly. I know the details of it, you just know the plot. Maybe. _

_I tried my best to sound old-fashion for the prophecy. But hey, I'm only thirteen, right?_

_Anyway, the next chapter, hopefully, will have a bit of joking around in it. I don't know when I'll update though. Mum is in the foulest mood going, and I think I'm in for a grounding. _

_Just to let you know, I turned on my whole Wii console just to go to the Fortune telling house thingy in the game so I could copy what she said to Link -.- I am SO tired!_

_Anyway, review! I love them, you now?_


	18. Whats going on?

_Yes, I know, how long has it been? Believe me, for the whole time that I've been gone I have kept pushing myself into writing the next chapter, but for some reason I never did until now. Please don't eat me! I will update more regularly now, i promise! I've just had a super ultra mega hard month and all, and I just wasn't in the mood, you know?_

_Anyway, this is kinda an all-character chapter, meaning you'll be reading this story from nearly all the main characters point of view,_

_Read at last my pretties! READ!_

So, I turn my back for one second, and suddenly the last thing I see of the Princess is her running off in a flurry of black. I sneakily dodged past all the drunk men and women and exited the room, just in time to see her black dress fly around the corner, and I ran after her, making sure to stay behind a bit to see where she was going.

When she turned down a hall far from any place of the castle I had ventured before, and turned into an archway, I peered around the corner and watched as she grabbed a torch from the wall and entered the room. Should I go in? Or should I stay and wait?

Curiosity got the best of me, and I lit my hands alight. But before entering, I heard her gasp and put the flame on my hands out, pressing myself against the wooden, musty door.

"…Pity, really, because, boy, I have some news for you."

I leant harder against the door, trying to hear more.

"Wh-who are you?" Zelda stuttered.

"Eee hee!" the voice giggled, and I heard Zelda gasp. The little childish voice was about to say more, but before I knew it, the door gave way and opened, and I stumbled into the pitch-black room.

~o~

That laugh!

I knew that laugh as if it had been imprinted into my mind!

Midna.

She was about to start talking again, but to our shock, Dustfinger came stumbling into the room. He gasped and landed on the damp stone floor, and quickly pulled himself back up, closing the door behind him and setting fire to his hands.

"Zelda?" he asked, squinting.

"Yes, Dustfinger?" I stared at the flames, the only source of light in the dark room, and wondered why I couldn't see anything else around it. Is it a spell? Perhaps.

"Whose Dustfinger? Whats going on?" Midna's lifting voice interrupted.

"I cant see anything!" He finally roared, and I jumped back in shock. Midna giggled again.

"Oh, right, its a little spell I learnt recently. Only I can see inside this room. But _maybe_ if you asked nicely, I might take it off."

"Midna, can you please give us back the light?" I begged, impatient about the lack of sight.

"I didn't mean you, Princess,"

Dustfinger sighed under his breath and put out the fire on his hands. "Please give us some sight?" he asked, and we heard her giggle again before suddenly torches came alight on the wall, and I could see everything around me.

The room was filled with stacks of mouldy old books, swollen pages and damp leather covers with sent of a disgusting smell. Potplants filled with dead plants lay broken around the room, and vines crawled up and down the walls with certain, bright orange flowers here and there. It was a beautiful sight, but what surprised me the most, was Midna.

"What happened to you?" I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth.

"Well, some strange things happened in my absence in the Twilight… And one of those strange things was a wizard who no one has ever heard of. He claims to be related to the royal family, but I didn't believe him, and banished him from the grounds after he tried to kidnap all of my servants and workers and tried to make them all turn on me with his magic. And in revenge, he snuck up on me…And turned me back into this…" She motioned to her body.

Midna was back to being the tiny imp again. Oh, the poor girl. She still wore the massive mask on her head and was able to float like before. But why was she here?

"Soon after that I discovered how powerful he really was. He was powerful enough to make a replica of the Mirror, Zelda! He sent me back here through a fake Mirror!" She bowed her head. I stood there, shocked.

"Mirror?" Dustfinger suddenly interrupted, and Midna stared at him, wide eyed.

"Who is this man?" She pointed to him in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes. "This is Dustfinger, he's a…Friend of mine…" she nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, before I could do anything, he destroyed the fake Mirror as well! So now I have no way of getting home, and no doubt he's taken over my castle and everyone inside of it…I don't know what to do Zelda…"

"…We need to talk to Link…" I finally decided.

"Yes! Link!" Her only visible eye lit up with happiness. "Where is he?"

Dustfinger and I exchanged glances quickly.

"Um…He's kinda in the hospital ward…" I said, a lump rising in my throat.

"…Whats he doing in there?" She asked, concerned for the young hero.

"He's been attacked by a mutant Deku Baba…" Dustfinger said suddenly.

"Oh no…" Midna looked down. "The Wizard is going to attack, Zelda. He said he would be sending around warnings…This must be one of them…"

~o~

"You look beautiful!" the old women cooed, circling me and looking me up and down. It felt so good to be back in a ball gown! Its been too long! The bath was truly incredible, the first real bath that actually had hot water! I smelt delicious, like roses, and the old woman curled my hair and prettied up my face. The dress fit perfectly, like it was made for me.

"Thank you, so much! I said, staring at my reflection in the mirror. The black dress made my skin look spotless and clean and I even thought that I myself looked stunning, for the first time in months.

She yawned and cracked her back in a way I thought was impossible. "Alright love, time for you to go. Im getting tired. Go show yourself off to some young lads, make yourself useful." she shoved me out of her house, but before she closed the door, I saw on the wall a painting of a man with a long grey beard, heavily dressed in cloaks, with a wand in his hand. Then it slammed, and I was left outside.

I sighed and began to walk, stumbling on my first few steps in the heels. It felt so good not to have a sword hanging from my waist and knocking my leg from ever step I took.

…My sword!

I walked back over to the house and rapped impatiently on the door.

"We're closed!" Yelled the voice of the old lady from inside.

"Please, its me, Elizabeth! You have my clothes and sword in there, I would like them back," I shouted back to her. I heard her laugh.

"Come back tomorrow, when we're open!" She yelled again.

"No!" I banged my fist against the door again, and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Let me in, you witch!"

"You there!" I booming voice yelled down the alleyway. I spun around and pressed my back against the door. Two guards walked down the path, stumbling slightly. They must be drunk.

"Is that… The Princess?" The second one said, squinting slightly. The Princess? What in the world were they on about?

"It must be! Didn't they all say she ran off some time during the feast?"

"Yes! _And_ she's wearing the same clothes!" The second one said again, stepping forward and taking me by the arm. I yanked it away.

"I am not the princess," I said, and tried to march away.

"Don't try to fool us Zelda, we've been working for you since you were in diapers, we would obviously know who you are when we see you!" The first one chuckled.

"Well obviously you don't know what she looks like then." I turned again, but both the guards grasped my upper arms, and forced me down the path.

"Come on, I bet the king would be happy when he finds out that we bought the Princess back home after she tried to escape."

"Unhand me!" I yelled, but they just dragged me along, and soon I gave up my struggling and just walked with them. Idiots. Fools. How could they mistake _me_ for the princess?

And where had Jack wondered off to?

~o~

"…And she said that if I do not repeat this prophecy to the ones mentioned, I will be…Doomed?" I finished, trying to sound smart. The scribes pen scratched against the parchment in a slow rhythm and I clenched my jaw in annoyance. He picked up the word-covered paper and examined it.

"Yes, this will do." He blowed on the we ink slightly. "Every word written with ease. Are you sure thats all you need? Is there anything else she mentioned?"

"No, that was everything. I have a good memory, you should know. I remember exactly every single word the prophecy said itself." I winked. "Now, I'll take that…" I reached out for the piece of parchment, but the thin man pulled it out of my reach.

"Uh, no. I am a late night scribe, I _do_ require a payment. And since the bridge is surely up by now, you will have to pay double." He held out his hand.

"Wait…I have to _pay _you for writing down some simple notes?"

"Yes. Fifty rupees."

"_Fifty_?" I tried to snatch the paper from his hands but again he dodged my moves. I growled.

"If you don't pay me, the paper goes into the flames…" He gestured to the fireplace beside him. "…And your words will be forgotten."

"I hate you," I clicked my tongue and handed him the rupees, but before he gave me the paper, he examined the jewels in the light. He smiled and handed me the paper.

I growled again and walked out the door, and looked to the west. That cheat! The drawbridge wasn't even up yet! I didn't bother to turn around. I noticed something in the distance…Crossing the bridge… Two guards were dragging a girl across the bridge. Poor bugger.

I didn't bother to investigate further, I was tired and my boots were annoying me. I turned the opposite direction of the bridge, and left for home.

~o~

I felt cold, and alone, and worthless. I felt like an empty corpse, lifeless and unwanted.

I dreamed of seas of blood and never ending battles with monsters, I could see the light that wanted me to so badly take its hand and lead me away from these nightmares. But one thing made me stay, to reject the light and carry on fighting, and swimming in the sea of blood. It kept me from being so cold, and made me feel alive. Zeldas face appeared every time I felt like giving up. And every time I reached for the light, and single, silver tear would run down her smooth face. The longing in her eyes kept me where I was. Kept me fighting and kept me going on to the limit. Zelda was all I wanted, she was all I _needed_.

But when I felt something press against my chest, and I stopped fighting and swimming. I stopped reaching for the light, and dug deeper to feel the strange sensation on my chest.

I felt warm, tiny fingers trace against my chest, and I felt life enter me again.

"Link, its time for you to wake up…" a tiny voice said softly, and I knew who it was.

Memories flooded into me like a storm, memories of a tiny girl with a dark story, memories of the bravest imp I had ever met, memories of the Twilight Princess.

No. This could not be. Midna was not back. And she never would be. Midna was gone for good, and I was never _ever_ going to see her again.

I felt like I was falling. Falling down into nothing.

"Please, Link…"

That was Zelda. I scrunched my eyes shut in pain, knowing I would never see her again. My whole entire life flashed in my mind, and I felt the end drag near.

I balled my fists up by my side and let myself continue to fall.

"I love you Zelda, forever. And Midna, it was nice to hear your voice again before I go…" I whispered, letting a tear escape my closed eye.

Then I opened them, and when I saw that one single orange eye staring back at me, I knew I was safe.

_Yes, Its short, but now one mystery is uncovered, and now many more to come. Stay tuned!_


	19. Awakening

_All I can say is.._

_I'm sorry._

_Sorry for being so damn late with updating this chapter! I don't even know what happened to me, I just forgot about the story somehow :/_

_And..Another thing I forgot was some of the main ideas that was supposed to be put into the story! I wrote stuff ages ago which was supposed to be clues for further chapters, but even I don't know what the clues meant. So Im going to do my hardest to try and remember :/_

I had to laugh at myself.

Once I arrived at the run-down hotel, I expected to see a beautiful Elizabeth awaiting my arrival, but no. No one had seen her, and Will was going crazy about what could have happened to her.

"This is all your fault Jack! Why would you even think to leave her alone in an unknown house, with and unknown woman, in an unknown world?" he yelled frantically, pulling his hair out of the rubber band it was tied in.

"You make it sound worse then it actually is." I replied simply, taking off my coat and hanging it on a chair. "I know exactly where she is."

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically. "In an unknown bed with and unknown man perhaps!" He shouted.

"Oh please, she's strong enough to escape the clutches of those filthy men. No, she's in the castle." I grinned.

"Th- The castle?" He stammered.

"Yes, I do believe that the last time I saw her, she was being dragged to the castle grounds by two men. I thought nothing on it because I didn't know who it was, but after piecing it all together.." I smiled.

"Oh, and how on earth do you expect us to penetrate the castle walls?" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and another thing I pieced together was that tonight there is a party being held, with rum, and most of the guards would be _off_ guard. The bridge is probably still down, so if we make it there in time we can just walk straight in."

This time he was left speechless.

"Come, come now, we haven't got all night!" I grabbed my pistol, sword and compass and began to lead the way. He quickly caught up, grabbing his own weapons along the way.

~o~

We had just reached the small hills that spread out before the castle, and saw the bridge over in the distance.

"Yes, we made it in time!" Will fisted the air.

"Take it back, it looks like you've jinxed us…" I pointed to the two guards making their way to the gates, where the chains and wheels for the bridge mechanism awaited. We both exchanged short looks, before breaking into a full sprint.

The grass was clear of any bushes or trees, and since it was on a slope it made it easier to run down. By the time we were halfway across the field, the bridge had just started to creak to a start.

"What are we gonna do? They aren't just going to stop what there doing to let two strangers with weapons enter the castle!" Will panted. I smiled at him.

"You've got strong legs, boy. When we reach the edge of the mote, jump and grab a hold of the bridge."

"Then what? Hang there like we're dead men?" He rolled his eyes. I looked forward; the stone archway, which the bridge will block, was thick enough to stand on at the top…

"Follow my lead."

The bridge was just about to reach halfway up, but by the time we reached the edge of the mote, we sprung our legs and reached for the bridge, clinging onto the wood for our lives. I pulled one knee over, and then the other, and placed myself into a squatting position on the thin edge of the bridge. Will mimicked my movements.

"On the count of three, jump and grab a hold of the stone wall." I nodded to the wall.

"Yep, okay, sounds good…" He gripped the bridge with his hands when he began to wobble slightly.

"One… two…three!" I sprung my legs and gripped the stone with all my strength, heaving my legs over and standing up.

"See, it wasn't that hard now was it Will?" I grunted, brushing off the specs of wood from my shirt. "Will?"

"Jack! My coat, its caught to the wood!" He looked down and tried to keep his balance stable while trying to unhook his coat from the bridge.

"Quick, you imbecile the bridge is about to close in on you!" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I… I got it!" Will turned and, just as he was about to jump up, his right foot slipped from under him. "Jack!" He screamed. As quick as a fox I bent and grabbed his flailing hand.

"You honestly do have balancing problems. I guess its what you get for being a eunuch" I heaved him over to the wall.

"I do not have a balancing problem, and I am not a eunuch!" He grumbled, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You keep on giving me more and more reasons as to think that that's a lie." I said, before jumping over the edge of the stone wall and landing lithely on my feet. Will did the same, but stumbled and nearly fell flat on his face.

"So what, you think their just going to let us walk through the castle door, and take away who they think is their prisoner?"

"Well… Yes actually. If you've got a better idea, share." I replied, sheathing my sword and walking towards the castle doors.

~o~

"Stop being a spoilt little Princess! Stop squirming!" the guard on my right protested.

Everyone who was in this palace was drunk off their heads, and hadn't even noticed the two guards dragging me through the ballroom. The King, who was dancing with some ladies, waved to me and laughed at how I was being forced to walk, and he didn't even notice that I was not his daughter!"

"I swear to God if you don't unhand me, I'll slit your throats."

"Hah! Good luck with that little Princess. You obviously have had too much to drink, so off to your chambers for you!" the guard on my left teased.

"Me the overly drunk one? You two are the ones who think Im the princess!"

"Oh shove a cork in it," They replied, unlocking one of the grandest doors I had ever seen. They shoved me roughly into the room, slamming it shut and leaving me there. I heard the door lock again, and the two guards laughing and walking off.

I sighed and turned around.

A massive, elaborate bed was placed in the centre of the west wall, with a shelf on either side holding two lamps. Four posts were placed around it, draping a light black curtain. The ground was covered in lavish dark purple carpet, and a fire place was set on the northern wall. A small fire was alight, crackling. On the east side of the room was a door. I entered it, and inside was a massive bath, the most beautiful bath I had ever seen. There was water in there, and obviously maids had come in and already prepared the princesses bathing water, even though she had disappeared somewhere.

Then it hit me.

I was in the Princesses chambers.

Im going to get hung for this! I panicked and rushed to the door, trying desperately to open it, but it wouldn't budge. The window was too high a jump, and there was nothing to use as rope.

"Its alright Elizabeth. It was all just a misunderstanding, surely they'll understand. You've always gotten yourself out of trouble like this, so why are you panicking? Plus, the Princess knows who you are, so she wouldn't condemn you to death… would she?" I ranted on to myself, and finally sat on the large bed. "Oh…" I patted it, it was so soft. I smiled and laid down on it. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all…

~o~

When the boy finally awoke from his terrible state, I could feel my heart soar. His ocean blue eyes snapped open, leaving Zelda staring in shock. He let out a shaky breath, a pushed the hair out of his face. Slowly he sat up, probably expecting pain, but when he didn't flinch, he looked down at the place where the monster had attacked.

"What happened?"

Zelda and I both let out a shaky laugh. I explained what happened and how he had been cured so easily, and he just nodded and looked at his wounds again.

"Ahem…"

All of our heads snapped up. Zelda smiled warmly down at Link.

The expression on the young boys face was irreplaceable. Tears welled up in his eyes, and Midna slowly rose from where she was sitting, floating over towards Link and placing her small hand on his face.

"Midna…" He sighed, placing his larger hand over hers. "I've missed you so much"

"Oh Link, believe me I've missed you more then you can believe. But I have bad news. Your going to have to recover soon" She sighed, dropping her hand from his face.

Links blonde eyebrow rose, causing it to hide behind his blonde bangs. "What do you mean?"

Midna looked out the window of the ward, and gasped. "Oh my…Its happening sooner then I thought…"

"What is it?" Zelda demanded, and rushed next to Midnas side, and gasped. I made my way over to the window, confused by what was going on. Then when I saw it, I realised that danger was coming over the horizon.

A thick, unordinary black cloud was making its way overhead.

"What could it be?" Zelda said, placing a hand over her mouth.

"A portal." Midna replied motionlessly.


	20. Plans, Recognition and Devastation

_**Im back ;)**_

_**Continue reading, if you want to know what happens **_

"A-a portal?" Zelda rushed to the window next to where Midna was floating. Link and I exchanged confused looks, and he tried standing up, and when he was successful he slightly limped over to the bench and grabbed his tunic which Zelda had cleaned beforehand.

I also walked over to the window, and stared at the massive black cloud that was spotted nearly a mile away.

"Yes, and its already getting close" Midna closed her only revealing eye.

"But this doesn't look like the portals that the Twili came from?" Zelda didn't take her eyes off of the black cloud.

"Of course it doesn't, since the mirror has been shattered anything that ever belonged to the Twilight Realm could never get back. No, this is the work of the evil Wizard. He's summed up enough power to create his own portal. It gets worse, trust me, he showed a diagram of how it would turn out."

"So this means war."

We all turned around to see Link standing, arms crossed over his chest.

"Worse then a war, I'm afraid. An army, larger then I had ever imagined before, is on its way. I'm afraid, with the small number of warriors we have, we really don't stand a chance.

I looked away from Link, and saw how pale Zelda had become at the last words Midna muttered.

"That's not true, if the Goddesses were truly to protect us, then they will, no matter the number." She mumbled quietly, staring at the ground. Midna just shook her head.

"Zelda, I've seen what he's created. This is nothing like we ever thought could exist." She sighed and twirled absent minded through the air.

"There is still hope." I suddenly spoke up, making Gwin jump from inside of my ruck-sack. Everyone in the room looked up at me.

"What do you mean, Dustfinger?" Zelda stepped forward.

"If we had the right book, the right words, Silvertongue would be able to read us out an army, _hundreds_ of army's! Don't you see, he's our weapon here!"

"Silvertongue? Who's Silvertongue, whats Silvertongue?" Midna flew forward, he bright eye nearly glowing.

I looked over at Zelda, and she nodded and began to lead the way. I followed, but made us all stop when I heard voices behind the wall. I leaned my ear up against the door and so did everyone else.

"…What did the king say?" Came a hushed voice, and I had to press my ear harder against the door to hear clearly.

"_Piper" _ I mouthed to Zelda, who's eye brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Well, it seems I made a first good impression on him, and he is definitely considering the proposal." That was Sootbird. Zelda nearly head butted the door at the last word. Link looked down at her, eyes wide with disbelief, but I stayed put.

"Well that's great to hear. We'll get Silvertongue to read out a couple of servants from Inkworld to convince the King that you really are of royal blood, and the wedding will be arranged in no time, and our plan can-" he stopped mid sentence, and I guessed that Sootbird had slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Do not speak so loudly! You don't know who could be listening! We'll leave for the forrest at sunrise, and make sure we've got a couple extra horses for the people we read out." He whispered in a harsh voice. Then we heard their footsteps walking away in the distance.

Zelda staggered back, hands over her mouth and tears already spilling over. Link rushed to her aid and wrapped her firmly in his arms, flinching at the movement.

"I-I cant marry him! I _wont_ marry him!" she shrieked almost too loudly. 

Link looked totally lost, but tried his hardest to convince her that everything was alright.

Why was all this bad stuff happening just as we got here? Was it all a coincidence, or was this some how connected? I frowned, and tapped Midna's tiny shoulder. She was looking sadly at the two who were sitting on the floor. I motioned for her to followed me out to door.

We were both silent as I lead her up to where Silvertongue rested.

~o~

When I said we would just walk right through the front door of the castle doors, I was not lying. Will went to make to turn to the side of the castle, but skidded to a halt when I just continued forward. He went to say something, but closed his mouth, sighed and followed.

The castle was big, nothing new there, and trying not to make a big scene of our entrance, we stayed on the outskirts of the crowd, walking along the walls instead of going straight through. No one seemed to notice us, since they were all preoccupied watching a performance in the centre of the massive room. I tried to get a better look at what they were watching, and could only just see wild flames flickering in the centre of the crowd; someone must be doing a fire performance.

"Where do we go from here, Jack?" Will said as we reached the first of the halls. I looked around, there were two staircases, one leading down and one leading up.

"Er… I don't like dark places, and that looks pretty dark… so lets go up." I began walking up the stairs, and Will followed quickly.

"You! Hold up!" a fierce voice shouted behind us. We skidded to a halt and turned around slowly. Two guards were staring at us from the foot of the stairs.

"Who are you?" the smaller or the guards questioned.

"Um…We're the fire-dancers assistance…The two terrible pirates. We were, um, told to fetch the Princess, but we don't know where she is…" I stumbled, looking over at Will for help.

"Ah! Well then, we'll lead the way. Not too long ago we caught her wandering the town, poor little girl was a bit too drunk for her age if you ask me, screaming and carrying on, claiming that she wasn't even the Princess and blah blah blah, so we locked her in her room for the time being." The two guards laughed stupidly as they began to lead the way. I smiled at Will, and he rolled his eyes.

"Why do your messed up plans, always work?" he muttered, following after the guard.

"Well, I _am_ the Romer of the Seas."

Will just laughed hysterically at these words.

"You'll see" I pushed him slightly. He obviously didn't understand a thing of what I was saying.

When we finally reached the abnormally large doors of the Princesses room, the guards unlocked the door, and there we found Elizabeth sleeping peacefully on the bed. Will and I stared at her figure for a moment; she looked extremely beautiful in her black gown, and her face actually _did_ resemble the face of the Princess.

The guards shook her awake harshly, and her eyes snapped open. She leaped off the bed and stood up, staring into his drunken eyes.

"These two are here to take you down to the performance, I suggest you fix your hair up and follow them down very soon, I suspect Sootbird does not want to be waiting very long." When Elizabeth met our eyes, a smile was playing around at her lips.

"Thankyou." She replied coldly, still staring into his eyes with hatred.

"Right, now… Wait a minute…" The guard bent down and examined Elizabeth. "The Princess has blue eyes…Not brown!"

Elizabeth shot Will and I a scared look.

"Its an imposter!" shouted the smaller of the guard. At these words, Elizabeth darted around the guards and ran for the door, grabbing our hands and pulling us along. Finally she dropped them and picked up her dress, and we ran as fast as we could, up stairs and through corridors, with the two drunken guards stumbling far behind us.


End file.
